Almost Fatal Bump
by Sh-Silence
Summary: Paul bumpts into a girl in the woods. She is knocked out. In this story Seth imprints, we meet Anastacia and Loraine, we descover new hybrids and loads more.
1. Crashed and Comatised

Chapter 1: Crashed and Comatised

(Unknown P.O.V)

I have to go; I must run as far as I can, never to return again. Hold up, I am running so fast, is this normal? I never tried before. This cannot be human, yet I see everything almost as clear as I would if I were walking. Wait, what is that smell? It smells gross, but inviting. 

I hear heartbeats, footsteps, 2 pairs? Maybe 3. Big feet, possibly bears? No not around here. -Sniffs- It smells like it's coming from the south. 

"Snack time", I hear myself say. Running faster and faster, not watching where I am stepping. Closer to the smell, closer to lunch.

Wait what's that? -Turns head- BANGG. 

"Oh, no. Darn it I didn't see her", I heard a low voice say before I fell into darkness.

(Paul P.O.V)

_*"There's this unfamiliar smell, Paul, Embry, go check it out will you?"_ Jacob thought as he ended the meeting.

_"C'mon Embry, I am not missing the bbq because you're slow, let's check it out and hurry back"_

_"As if I want to miss the bbq, I already missed lunch"_

_"This is an unfamiliar smell, it kind of smells like Bella's kid. Could it be dangerous?"_

_"Maybe, Paul, but we should split us, you know surprise attack?"_

_"Do you think Jacob will approve?"_

_*"I most certainly do not approve, how can I trust you guys if you go around acting like everything's a threat?"_

_"Just because your imprint can't get harmed doesn't mean ours are safe too, Jake"_

_"Dude what is that smell, can you smell that? It's so cl"- BANG_

""Oh, no. Darn it I didn't see her, Jake is going to be so mad, better call him Embry, and maybe that Cullen doctor to." I yelled at my still-a-wolf friend Embry.

As I started to remove branches off of the thing I just hit, weirdly enough it smashed against a tree and the tree broke. "It must be one of them_"_, I thought to myself. After moving a lot of twigs and branches, I found her. She was as pale as I thought she would be, I lifted her up, and yes she was also rather cold. "Everyone is cold to you, dumb nut", I reminded myself as I started walking/running towards Jacob's house.

I got there noticing the shiny red Ferrari out front, must be the Cullens. I walk into the house, everybody staring at me. I lay down the girl on the tiny couch. Her petite physique fitted perfectly.

The doctor knew what had happened. He looked at the girl, humming and frowning. "Is she going to be ok doc? I don't know how it happened, she was just right there all of a sudden", I said rather quickly, I knew the doctor had understood me and I looked at him frightened.

"She looks like she is in a lot of pain, even though she's practically in a coma", he said very polite. I replied:"She will be ok right?" He smiled and I knew my answer. "She is almost like Renesmee", he declared, "She will heal. I am actually more worried about the former bruises and breaks she has had, I can see she has been trough allot, bones that have not healed properly". "How do you mean almost like?" I informed questioning. "I cannot say anything for sure, but she seems different, Renesmee would not have felt a crash like that. Don't you think it's weird she feels pain?"

(Alice P.O.V)

"What do you mean you could see her?" Jasper asks me concerned.

"I mean I saw her running when she decided to. But when she decided to hunt I lost her.", the whole family was looking at me; Carlisle had just come back from an emergency counseling with the dogs. I hate it when they turn up, it blogs my sight.

"So she isn't like Nessie", a worried Esme asks.

"No not quite, she is very similar though", I replied rather upset.

I could feel myself calming down, "Thanks Jazz", I said and I kissed him on his cheek.

"We should see if she's awake, Alice?" I could hear Edward far away. I was already close to the girl. I could see her waking up. She kept fading and coming back. Then I saw something, something that made my day.

"Yeeeey, she will wake up, I can go shopping for her. She will love it.", I yelled out a little too happy.

"When Alice? When will she awake?", "What is her name, where is she from?", "Will we find out?" So many questions got thrown at me, I did not know which came from who.

(Seth P.O.V.)

We got called over to Jake's house, something about a hurt girl. I was not in the mood to be around al those couples, even the Cullens were there. I was on my way when I smelled her; I could smell het distinct scent from miles away. She did not smell like Renesmee, or the other Cullens. I ran faster to get there, to her.

_"Doctor Cullen is checking her out, to see if she will survive the crash. It's weird because if she were one of them, she would not be in pain. They think she's like Renesmee, but Renesmee would have healed faster."_

_"So she is not a vampire, or a hybrid?"_

_"No, she is something different. But definitely part vampire, part human."_

_"Ok thanks Embry, see you in a sec, just let me change"_

I walked over to the big wolf lying on the lawn, I petted hem, knowing I will hear about that later. As I walk in the room, everybody turned their head, said hello and went on with their conversations. I headed straight to Jake's room, her scent getting stronger. She was still out when I got there.

"How is she", I asked as serene as I could.

"She will be fine Seth", Carlisle said without looking up, "She just needs to wake up, so we can find out who and what she is"

"She's having a nightmare", I jumped and hadn't noticed Edward had joined us.

"What can you see, son?" Carlisle seemed to care about this unknown girl. Maybe he was just curious.

"Nothing, I saw her running, now everything went black, as if she is blocking me from her dreams", Edward told us while stepping closer to the bed.

I finally had a good look at the girl. She had long wavy brown hair, kind of like Bella's. She was small, looked she was having a bad dream. She looked so beautiful, her skin almost as pale as Carlisle's. Her breathing almost like Renesmee's. Her heartbeat, well that sounds off.


	2. Unhappy and Unknown

**I do not own Twilight or any of their characters. **

**I own my OC's, please comment.**

(unknown P.O.V)

I heared muffled voices, short laught, concerened footsteps wandering up an down. I could hear hearbeats, yet more voices than beats. I wanted to yell out, wanted to leave this place. This unknown place of worries. I felt a warm blanket on me, and decided I was to tired to stand up.

"She will awake soon", a friendly elf like voice sang.

"How soon, I have to know she will be ok, I hate myself for this", that same manly low voice I heard right after my crash, asked the female who knew I was almost ready to awaken.

Why was he so worried? Why did this unknown man care for me? He does not sound at all like the people ma' and pa' talked to. Was he the one that smelled so funny? Was it he who hit me with, a car? No there were no cars in the woods. I will soon find out what happened. 

As I slowly opened my eyes I had a lot to take in. I saw a huge handsome, muscular man staring at me in misbelief. A young, well dressed woman with a pixy like face. "She must have the singing voice", I thought to myself. There was also a very handsome, pale man, who I assumed was a dokter because he was fideling with bandages wrapped around my leg. In the corner of the room I saw another very attractive young male, his hair had a bronse colour, his croocked smile fitted perfeclty on hit overly pale, yet very handsome face. I heard other voices in the other room but I was concentrating on the dokter, and the pixy like female.

"She looks fine.", the dokter exclaimed before facing me and asking if I could hear them.

I nodded but could not speak. "She wants something to drink", the bronse haired male said, as if he was reading my mind. He grinned like he though something was funny, yet nothing had been said.

"Could you tell me where I am", I asked as polite as I could, ma' and pa' tought me never to be unkind to adults.

"You are in my bed, that's where you are.", I heared a voice say from behind the walls. It did not sound as if he was unhappy about it, maybe he wanted to lighten up the conversation.

"Shut up Jake", the tall man said, " You are in La Push, I brought you here after your accident in the woods. I called Dokter Cullen to come help you." He waved towards the handsome blonde dokter. Dokter Cullen I was now informed of. "Thank you for saving me and helping me get better", I directed my thankings to both the man who brought me here aswell as Dokter Cullen.

"Would you like something to eat?", the dokter asked. I had no idea how hungry I was untill he asked me, I was craving some blood, of course I could not tell them that. "I would die for a cheeseburger right now!" was all I could think of.

The female pixy voice lady shuffed the men out of the room, closed the door behind them and yelled:"Go get food, I will keep her company", before turning here attention to me. "Hay, I'm Alice. You probably want to clean yourself up a bit? There is a batroom upstairs, do you need any help getting there?". She sounded so nice, so childlike of some sort. I could not help to notice het impecible beauty. "I think I ripped my clothes, and I would love to clean up a bit".

"I have an outfit ready in the bathroom, I love fashion and just knew I had something in your size. I hope you like it, if not we can get you something else", she sang as if she had known me for ever.

Alice, the pixy lady, helped me to the bathroom. I had a broken leg and multiple bruses, crushed ribs and a head injury. While in the batroom I checked my self out in the mirror, hoping it will al heal soon, I had always healed vast, and it took rather much to hurt me. I could know. I shook my head, not to think of the past. I took a long shower and dried myself of before looking at the pile of clothes waiting for me on a chair next to the sink. I pulled the first peace off of the pile. A light blue dress unfolded in my arms, it had white ribbons and looked like the one Alice was wearing in that movie I saw with a friend. I pulled it over my had, it fitted perfectly. The next piece was a pair of leggings, white to match the ribbons. Also there was a pair of babyblue sandals. I found a hairbrush and brushed my hair, it had dried a bit in the meantime.

(Alice P.O.V.)

"She looked rather anxious when I told her who I was and led her to the bathroom", I told Esme over the phone. "Could you all come over, it might be nice for her to meet soem people, get aa few words out?" ... "Hmm yess Japser would come in usefull, he must hurry up then."

When she came out of the bathroom, I was shocked. I had chosen the perfect outfit. She looked adorable. She looks so cute, how old is she? Maybe to old to be wearing stuff like that? Maybe to young to know what is going on. She looks about 15. Yess 15 is good I think.

I'd better help her to the couch for food.

"Do you need any help?", I asked looking at her as if she were a little girl.

"Yes please Alice. I still feel kind of weak", when she spoke those words I understood what Bella and Rosalie felt for Renesmee, that motherly instinct of helping a little child, a child who will love you for all her life because you were always there for her. I felt protective of this girl. As if she would be in my life for a very long time.

(Unknown P.O.V.)

"You look gorgeous", Dokter Cullen said after Alice had helped me to the kitchen. "Thank you Dokter Cullen, and thanks Alice, the dress is perfect". "call me Carlisle", Dokter cullen said, he had a fatherly look in his eyes. For the first time I noticed his eyes, and Alice her eyes. They were golden colourd, that was very odd. I had never seen such eyes before.

"Is she finally done? The burger is getting cold", the now familiar voice of the man who saved me, called from another room.

"That smells great Paul, thanks for getting me something", Paul reminded me of my neigbour back home. He was always so nice to me, and took me in when my parents weren't home again. He always gave me back to them, he had no other choice.

"That's ok, Alice practically forced us out the door, and most of us were hungry anyways", Paul said rather unhappy. I think he fellt very guilty about what had happened.

I found out that the Cullens were all adopted by Carlisle and his wife Esme. The Cullens were really attached to eachother, they formed couples within the family. I was not disgusted like others might be. I could understand them, they were al freakishly beautifull.

I got introduced to almost everybody. I met Jasper, Alices mate. Rosalie and Emmet (boy was Emmet huge, I could of just crashed into him and have gotten all these injuries), then I met Bella, Edward wife. Edward and Bella seemed to be too young to be married, something more must be behind that. The boy named Jake was out playing with someone calles Renesmee. Apparantly Rensemee is Edward daugther.

Paul introduced me to Sam, Embry, Quil and Leah. I now only needed to meet Seth, Leah's brother. He had come to see me when I first got here, and had come back every single day to see if I was ok.

"I rang Seth, he is very happy to know you're awake and is on his way immediately", Leah called from the kitchen.

"I acctually feel rather sleepy for some reason", I wispered trough a yawn.

"Can you at least tell us your name, and age?",Carlisle seemd very interested in me.

"My name is Stacy, I'm 17 years old. I am indeed very small for my age."

"Hmm interesting", Carlisle and Edward said at the same time.

"We shall start looking for your parents", Paul exclaimed in the middle of everything.

"No, you can't contact them, I will not go back. They are not my parents, they are murderers I will not stand for it!" I yelled at the people who saved me. Then I bolted. I ran as fast as I could. I felt stronger now I had eaten. I need to feed on blood to get my strenght back, to be untouchable. I heared them shouting my name. I ran faster, hearing footsteps close in on me. I turned to see them all standing there. How come they were so fast?

"Do not follow me, I do not wish to be found. I will not come with you if you contact ma' and pa'. They do not deserve me, they do not own me. I shall wander the earth till I die efore going back to them."

They all looked at me in disbelief. Carlisle was the first to speak: "We shall not call your parents, if you do not wish to go back. We must howevere get you a new home, a new family"

"I do not need a family, nobody understands me, they all think I'm a freak of nature."


	3. Family of Freaks

**In this chapter we meet Laine. And get to know more about Stacy's past.**

**I hope you enjoy. Who do you want more of? Have any questions?**

(Carlisle P.O.V)

"Nobody thinks you're a freak of nature, my sweet child", I tried to sooth her.

"Jasper some help please", those words scared her and she jumped back when Jasper stepped forward.

"Jasper will not harm you, Stacy, we are here to help you. You are special indeed. Special like us. If you would just come inside with us. we would like to explain", I tried sounding as nice as I could, but not to nice to freak her out. The next thing we did not expect.

"What is that smell."

Before we all knew it, Stacy had run off again, this time in the opposite direction. Edward and I stared at each other, and rushed of right after Bella cried: "Renesmee, I hear her. She is heading right toward them."

"Nessie!", a lound thunder of voices screamed.

When we got to them, we were all baffled by what we were seeing.

"Oooh you want to share your deer with me?", Stacy asked sweetly.

Renesmee pushed her newly caught deer towards Stacy. Jake was crouched on the floor, ready to attack if the unknown girl made a wrong move.

"Why are you not protecting her you mut!" Bella yelled as she swooped Renesmee of the floor and away from the teen.

"Jake is very sorry, Renesmee smelled her coming and did not let him hurt her", my first son Edward translated for the wolf.

"Why can't I play with her? She likes me. I would never harm such a small child, I love children. She is not like you. I know what you are, what she is, and what I am. Rensemee and I are very alike.", Stacy sounded kalm and polite, she directed her head to Nessie. "Do you mind if I drink your deer babygirl? I am very hungry and was affraid to eat in front of your family."

Nessie nodded and put her hand on Bella's face.

(Stacy P.O.V)

Renesmee held Bella's face for a few seconds, then Bella put her down next to me. Renesemee, or as they called her 'Nessie', put her hand on the deer, I looked in her eyes and started to remember something, this scene looked familiar in some way.

**"Anastacia hide we have been discovered. I will come back for you when it is safe. Please do not leave this spot", my father wispered in my ear as he hid me in a hollow tree.**

**"Father, were are you going? Why is this happening?"**

**"We are not human my child, we should not exsist", that was all he said before leaving me. **

**I looked around me, fire coming in the distance, I see mother hiding someone in another tree. **

**"Run my love I will protect you", father screemed over loud voices. **

**Mother sreams and I black out.**

"Stacy, wake up", Carlisle was shaking me about.

"I need to find her, I need to find Laine."

"Who do you need to find Stacy?", Esme asks me.

"My sister, I was supposed to protect her, I need to go."

(Alice P.O.V.)

I though about stacy having a younger sister. Thought about her and how she needed to find her.

"Alice can you find her? ", Jaspers' voice came from a distance. 

"Stacy drink that deer, you'll need it", Carlisle sent her back to the deer.

I was fading away, I saw a house in the woods, someone screeming inside. A little girl.

"I don't know were she is I swear. She just left", a high piched voice sobbed.

"You small brat, she'd beter come back!", a man yelled at her.

"She will come to take you away, she must be killed, just liek your parents"

A loud bang sound caome from in the house.

And then it was gone.

"I lost it, I lost her".

"What do you mean you lost it?", Rosalie had now joined the conversation.

"I mean I saw something and then it dissapeared", I wined upset.

"Wait look at Stacy, she has your faded expression", Jasper annouced questionable.

(Stacy P.O.V)

"Oh no what have I done, I must leave, burn the evidence"

"Were is Cy, I have to find her, tell her what I did"

There was a small child running around a house, spilling gaseline all artound her.

"This smells disgusting, nothing better for those filthy murderers"

"I will stay and claim it was an accident"

"I know were she is, do not follow me, you will scare her and become useless", before they could answer I was gone.

I ran up to our old house, I could see the fire from miles away.

There she was. Just standing there, looking at the fire, with a smile on her face.

She looked adorable, the fire made the shine in her eyes come out more.

Her jeans were torn, the overlarge t-shirt she wore was dirty, her shoes...wait were are her shoes? 

She was staring at the fire with her Royal blue eyes, staring like see could see nothing else.

"Laine, you have been a very bad little girl", I yelled as I ran up to her.

She turned in exitement and said: "I'm sorry they were going to kill you like they killed Mother and Father."

"It will be ok Laine, I have found some friends, they will take care of us. We must leave now, they are waiting."

"Cy, were are we going, can we trust these people?"

"Yes, Laine we can, now please let us hurry", I said in a rush.

"We can not trust anybody but ourselfes Cy, you know that"

"They are like us Loraine, now follow me and run as fast as you can!"

"Ok, Cy I will follow you."


	4. Loving Life

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I checked over them 3 times. **

**Anyway, let me know what you think please.**

(Seth P.O.V)

I ran over to where the smell was coming from.

_"What happened Jake, what do you mean you've lost her?"_

_"She ran off, told us not to follow, get your furry but here right away, this new kid could be dangerous, Stacy said we would be no help if we scare her."_

_"Stacy is that her name then? It sounds lovely"_

_"Do not do that Seth concentrate."_

_"Sorry boss, almost there"_

"How could you have lost her? Could you not just follow her?" I asked rushing.

"She told us not to, we will obey her wishes", Carlisle answered.

"Obey her wishes; she has nothing to hold on us, we are much stronger than she is!" Rosalie did not seem happy at all.

"I hear her, she is thinking of us", everybody stared at Edward. "She is telling her about us, trying to calm her so she will not freak out".

We all turned our head toward the laughter coming from between the trees.

There she was, she ran out of the woods, her long brown wavy hair bouncing up and down as she skipped toward us. Her eyes flew past everybody, and stopped at me, she instantly stopped skipping, stood still as we stared in each other's eyes. Those beautiful big brown eyes. I felt the earth shake under my feet, my whole body stopped. Everything that tied me to the world, gravity lifted me up, and she pulled me back down. I do not life to end anymore, I life to love her. She is my reason of being, I knew this was it. The imprinting everybody did so happily. I have found her, the love of my life, no she is my life.

Then I noticed the girl slowly approaching behind her. This little girl was the reason my love had left in a hurry. She did not look like Stacy, but they had the same features. This girl was small, about 14 I would guess. She had Royal blue eyes and long straight hair that ran down to her ankles, in the sun it seemed almost gold. Her skin was as pale as Stacy's, yet not as pale as the Cullen's' skin. She wore a pair of jeans and a huge t-shirt. She looked like she had been living in a dump.

"Let's go get you something to eat, you look starving", obviously Esme felt like she should feed the child.

They had held a whole conversation without me knowing.

"First things first,", an elflike voice sang, "she needs to change, she cannot come in my house looking like that"

"Are you alright, you look like you've seen a ghost?", that heavenly voice, it must be hers.

"Yes I'm fine, I just got distracted", I lied.

"You don't look alright, c'mon maybe you need to eat something", she sounded worried.

(Stacy P.O.V)

When I looked and everybody was standing there, waiting were I had left them, I knew this would be my new family, we would life together forever.

Then I saw him, he was staring at me with a blank stare in his eyes, as if he had seen a ghost. He was wearing nothing but a pair of shorts, he had short black hair, and a tattoo on his right arm. He did not look older than 16, yet he was a head taller than I am. He was muscular, but not overdone, like Emmett. He had brown eyes and a big smile on his face. All in all, he was perfect.

"Is he ok?" I stared at the boy staring at me.

"Ow Seth, he'll be fine, just give it a minute", Edward seemed not to mind him. Paul and the other wolfs ignored him too.

"So as you all know, this is my little sis, Laine. Her actual name is Lorain, but I only use that when I am angry with her."

"Hello Laine? How are you? I am Carlisle Cullen; I am the father of this family. And we would love it if you and your sister would come stay with us"

"You mean you know what we are and you do not mind?" Laine sounded excited.

"We are like you, not the same but alike", Carlisle said.

"Ok sir, thank you for letting us stay with you", Laine said politely.

"Is Seth going to snap out of that any moment soon? He's freaking me out", I was staring at the really hot teenage boy who did not pull his eyes away from me, when all of a sudden his eyes flickt to Laine.

"Seth will be fine Stacy; he just needs to be left alone for a moment."Jake had run of and changed without me noticing.

"Shall we head of home, we could all use a rest", Paul laughed and followed his sentence, "well most of us.

I was now staring at Seth, not listening to the rest of the conversation. He was the one at my bed every day; he was the one that had been so worried about me, but why? Why did care about me? Why would he? He does not know me. 

(Loraine P.O.V)

Stacy took me took meet the new people, they seemed very nice. I met a whole bunch of people in about 5 minutes. Carlisle - Father of the family - was very kind, a doctor, Esme, his wife. Rosalie and Emmett - the bear - were standing in the back. Alice and her mate Jasper - he had some scary tattoos, like someone had bitten him all over - they were very nice. Bella and Edward, their daughter Renesmee. Then the wolf pack, Paul - the guy Stacy bumped into, Emby and Quil. Jacob -also known as Jake-, I assume he was Renesmee's babysitter. Leah, first female wolf, and her brother Seth -still staring at Stacy- and last but not least Sam, the scary one.

"Do you have fries?" I asked Esme while we walked into her kitchen. There house was Huge, the back of the house was made almost totally out of glass. It was white and had 4 floors. Apparently Alice had made them build an extra floor in case of visitors. She knew we would come.

"I don't think so, but I can go shopping with you if you like, than you Renesmee and Stacy can choose what you like.", Esme was really like a mother to everybody, as if they were her own children.

"I would like that, but Stacy might not want to go", I replied mysteriously.

"Why do you think that?" Esme sounded upright surprised.

"I saw her looking at that boy, and how he was looking at her, they're in love", I might only be 15, but I knew love when I saw it.

"Hah, you're a smart little girl, you are. We will tell you all about that soon enough."


	5. Teens and Torture

You might have questions about the chapter name. I chose torture as a word to describe school., because admit it, it mostly is.

(Stacy P.O.V)

We were awoken early to find out, we had to go to school. Alice made us wear preppy clothes, she had been working on them all night. Apparently unlike Laine, Nessie and I, they did not need to sleep.

"Alice I am not wearing a skirt", I heard Lain yell from the bathroom.

"I am not having you walk around in your ripped jeans, you will wear the skirt if you like it or not", Alice sounded mad for the first time ever.

"You'd better wear it, she can be very mean", Jasper seemed to be enjoying this whole scene.

I stood up to find an outfit on the end of my bed. I looked at it, hoping it was not the same as Laines clothes, she would not wear it. I saw a short black skirt, a white blouse and a blue vest. "Oh dear, I have to go safe her".

"Alice do not make her wear that, she will start to cry", I screamed whilst running toward them. "She will I swear, she does not like these kind of things, don't you have shorts?"

"Yes, I do, I just don't get what the problem is.", Alice declared, "If that's what she really wants".

"Thank you Cy, I really did not want to wear this.", Laine whispered when Alice left the room.

"No problem, I'm always going to keep you safe from now"

"I don't feel like going to school. We probably don't have any classes with the Cullens", I groaned whilst looking in the mirror.

"You might have classes with Seth", Laine stretch out his name, and my stomach flipped as I heard it.

Was I seriously falling for a guy I just met, this guy I do not know?

"Maybe, maybe not. I hope so", I failed to sound serious, could she know?

"I know you like him big sis, you look at each other like there is nothing else in the world to look at", she told me with a smile.

"So you think he feels the same?", I was starting to sound a little too happy.

"Of course he does, that's why he keeps staring at you!"

He does look at me a lot, but I would not make a move before I was sure.

"Let's not get to excited, he might not even be going to our school", I said, trying to sound normal again.

The rest of the morning I could not stop thinking about him, about how he might be in all my classes, how he might not like me like that, and how it would be to touch him, hug him that is.

"C'mon girls we are late now", Bella rushed us out the door.

"He is, he does, and you should just do it", Edward whispered at me, it took me a while to remember he could read my mind.

"Edward, don't do that! And is he really in all my classes?", I might of sounded a bit to hyperactive saying that.

"Yes, since he has imprinted on you, we thought why not put you in the same classes", he hear what he had said an instantly stopped. "Forget I told you that!", he sounded nervous now.

"He what?", I asked surprised.

"Nothing, never mind, we should go now", as he said that Laine got in the car and we rushed of.

The whole ride I thought of what Edward had just said. What is imprinting? Why did Seth do that with me? He does not know me? Should I ask Bella? Or Seth? No I will leave it and ask it another time, that is best. I nodded to myself at that idea and noticed we were already at school.

Edward walked us to the main hall, and we got our schedules, we were late and had to hurry. That was of course no problem for us.

Seth pov

I got up early to go to school. I wondered if Stacy would have some of the same classes, just one would be ok. As long as I could see her as much as possible.

"Seth snap out of it, what's been on your mind lately?", mom asked me with a shocked impression on her face.

I had to admit it to her, she would know, she knows about the wolfs and stuff.

"A girl mom", I answered shyly.

"Oh dear boy, my baby boy, have you imprinted on this girl? Is it that girl Paul bumped into?", she was rather happy to hear this.

"Yes, it is her. Her name is Stacy. I cannot seem to get her off my mind", I pulled a sad face, and she just laughed.

"You will never get her off your mind, she is now a part of you.". she sounded so serious, as if she was waiting for this conversation.

"I just wished I knew if she felt the same, I know in the end she will, but how long could that take? Or what is it never happens?", I was starting to realize she could do much better, being as pretty as she is, I was only there to be what she needed most, and that might be just a friend.

"Seth, you just have to take your shot. Now hurry up or you'll be late, I am not having that", then she walked away.

- forward to school -

"I don't see her, why is she not here?", I was wandering up and down the patch of green around the table Jake was sitting at.

"They are all not here, Bella texted me, Laine had some ideas about her outfit so they're running late. Calm down bro, it isn't very manly, stressing so much", Jake laughed and pulled me to sit down.

"I just can't hel-

Before I could finish the warning bell rang. "Better hurry, we can't be late", Jake ran off.

I walked slowly to my first class, no Stacy, what was I thinking, she was probably not in any of my classes.

Ten minutes into class the door opened, and there she was. I hated myself for letting Anna sit next to me, she is so clingy, and now Stacy had to sit next to somebody else.

She looked up and everybody was staring at her, her hair waved as the swung it over her shoulder, grabbing in her bag to get her forms.

"I'm the new student, Stacy Cullen, sorry for being late, we had some trouble getting here.", she smiled her lovely half mouth smile and batted her eyes.

"Another Cullen, Those people just keep adopting don't they.", the teacher sounded disgusted. I hate it when people talk like that about them.

"Oh no sir, we are not adopted. Me and my sister moved in with our uncle Carlisle, our house burnt down you see. We were lucky that we weren't in, our parent were not so lucky. We were very happy when the police told us we had an uncle. Our parent disliked them because they adopted so many children, but you see auntie Esme cannot have children, so she loves to adopt children in need.", what a story they had come up with, and a newspaper to prove it.

"Ow, I am sorry to hear that Miss Cullen, please take a seat and we will continue with the lesson.", ha-ha she had set him straight.

I looked at her as she walked past me, she nodded at me shyly and ran straight to the back, to an empty table.

"Why do you look at her like that?", I was knocked out of my daydream by Anna.

"Look at who, like what?", I tried to sound curious.

"That new girl, do you know her? Do you like her?", Anna was starting to sound jealous.

"So what if I do, we aren't together are we? I can like whom I want. And now please leave me alone. I shuffled my chair to the far end of the table, and I'm pretty sure I could hear Stacy giggle.

"You are a very mean little boy.", Stacy tried looking angry, but started laughing instead. She sounded so heavenly she she laughed.

"What do you mean?", I knew she had been listening in, ever since she giggled.

"You practically broke that poor girls heart, was it necessary?", she stopped and look at me, waiting for an answer.

"I hope it was a good thing to do, you see I do not like her the way she likes me. And I am not the type of guy to hold her on strings", I looked at her, hoping she would know I liked her instead.

"Ok, well than that was very gentlemen of you", she looked down and I thought I could see her smile.

"Do you have the same classes as me?", I was trying to be friendly.

"Ehm I guess so, here is my scheme", she looked through her bag and pulled out another paper, "so, do we have the same classes?"

"We have all the same classes", I cough and resaid that, a little less excitedly.

"We'd better hurry than", she grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

As we walked into the next classroom everybody stared at her, she showed our teacher her card and explained who she was.

"I see you have met Mister Clearwater, are you guiding her around Seth?", he sounded pleased as he noticed I was still standing behind her.

"Yes Sir, I will try and make her feel straight at home." I answered politely. Stacy giggles again.

"Come now, to your seats", he shooed us away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the seats way in the back, everybody looked at us as we walked by.

"Why does everyone stare at me so much?", Stacy asked.

"Because you're new, and you're very pretty", I had said it before realizing it.

"You think I'm pretty?", She turned her head away, was she blushing?

"Yes I do", I said hoping she wouldn't notice my face warming up.

"Thank you", she was indeed blushing.

"Ehmm, so we have a quick break after second period, do you want to have a walk around the school perimeter with me?", please say yes, please say yes.

"Sure why not, we should probably pay attention to what the teacher is saying", she turned away her face real face, yet I just kept staring at her, I know it is not polite.

Trough the rest of the lesson all I could think about was my walk with her, about what we would talk about, and how close she would walk next to me.

"Are you coming, or did you rethink that walk of yours?", I shook my head, was the lesson over?

"I'm sorry, I must have dozed of a sec. Please forgive me, and let's have that walk then", I hoped I did not sound like a total moron.

"You are forgiven, now let's go", she took my hand and we walked of, I could get used to this, her hand in mine, her cold bingers touching my warm skin. She felt so refreshing.

"What are you thinking about?", she woke me up from my daydream again.


	6. Imprints and Ignorance

**So how are you liking the story so far? I am doing my best to upload frequently. **

**Do the Chapter have to be longer? Who's POV do you think we need more of?**

Stacy Pov

We were walking around the school, everybody staring at us as we walked by.

"Why are they all staring at us?" I asked Seth a little embarrassed.

"Maybe because you're beautiful, or cuz you're still holding my hand?" he answered shyly.

"Oh my, sorry", I said pulling my hand back. "Hey wait, do you think I'm beautiful?"

"I didn't say I minded you holding my hand, and yes", he looked away when he said that.

"Well you're not so bad looking yourself", I hesitated to grab his hand again, and decided not to.

"So, how are you liking school so far?" he changed the subject.

"I have only been here for 2 periods", I said mockingly.

"Yeah, but you must have a first impression?" he was now walking backwards.

"Careful you might fall, and its ok I guess." I was staring at his feet, making sure he could not trip.

"I won't fall, trust Me.", he turned back around as we heard the bell.

"Great, next class here we come", I hated that bell.

"Come on let's go." he was now walking faster to get to class on time.

"Hey Seth", should I ask him about that thing Edward said, what was it... Imprinting?, "can I ask you something?

"Yes of course you can", he stood still and looked at me, his head tilted a bit.

"Never mind, we'd better hurry off to class I guess." damn why am I so scared?

"Ok Stace, you can always ask me another time"

Seth pov

What did she want to ask me? Why did she cut herself off? Was it about me? Or school?

We were in class now, some girls were staring at us as we walked by, and they hated Stacy because I was always near her.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" I wrote on a piece of paper and shuffled it to her.

She read the note, thought for a moment and then started writing.

"Nothing important, it can wait. Should you not be paying attention to the teacher, instead of writing me notes?" she handed it back to me in a hurry.

"I don't need to pay attention, and I would rather be talking to you anyways", I hesitated to ask her if she minded me distracting her."If you want to pay attention I will not speak anymore"

"NO, I want to talk to you." she wrote quickly.

"Ok ok, so what do you want to talk about?" I did not care what she wanted to talk about, as long as she was talking to me.

"I don't know, how about that girl that keeps staring at you?"

Darn she noticed.

"You mean Anna, she has kind off had a crush on me since the beginning of the year. Nothing has happened though."

She read the note, and looked up, she looked straight at Anna.

"She is very pretty, why do you not like her?" she asked.

"I just don't feel that way about her, and she knows that.", when Stacy read this, she smiled. Ow how I love her smile.

"Do you like anybody though? I mean is there a girl on your mind right now?" she seemed to think a long time about how to ask this.

"Well, maybe. Too bad only me, and Edward will know." I could not tell her she was on my mind constantly now could I?

Anna Pov

Why does he like her so much, she is new. She might be a mass murderer for all he knows.

She isn't even that pretty, ow who am I kidding, and she's gorgeous.

I will not have this new girl come in here and steal my guy. She will pay for this. I have to find her weakness. 

"So your new here huh?", I asked her after class, pushing my way between her and him.

"Yes, I'm Stacy.", She even sounded good.

"My name's Anna, but I guess you already know that", I nudged Seth, hoping she would get the hint"

She looked at Him and then continued.

"Yes, Seth has been nice enough to tell me the names of all my classmates.", she smiled a lovely smile. No wonder he likes her.

"Ow, well that was very nice of him", I looked at him, he was looking at her. "So I suppose he told you about us?"

"What do you mean?, she sounded upset.

"I mean we kind of have a thing.", I knew he would not make a scene in front of everybody.

"He did not tell me that no.", she looked at him, as if she were about to cry.

She ran off before he could answer her.

"Why did you say that Anna!", he was very angry, but did not raise his voice.

"I could not let this new girl come between us, sweetie, you know how much I care about you", I did not care if he was mad, at least she hated him now.

"There is nothing between us, Anna, you just upset her for no reason!", he looked at me one more time before yelling "Stacy, wait!" and chasing after her.

She disappeared, how could she have been so fast?

Jasper Pov

"Oh no, Alice, Stacy left", I whispered to my love as she sat next to me during class.

We were seniors, I had to fail my last year, so I could be with her when she graduated.

"What do you mean she left?", Alice sounded worried, she had grown very fond of Stacy.

"I felt her anger, she is very upset, angry and I think jealous", I wonder what happened.

"That's odd, she seemed very happy this morning.", Alice was thinking very hard, maybe trying to get a message trough to Edward?

"Smart idea, Edward might know.", I smiled at her. She looked so cute when she thought so hard.

"We'll know during lunch break, it must have something to do with Seth.", she told me thoughtfully.

"I guess, she was very upset. I don't think Seth would do anything to upset her.", Alice looked at me unhappily.

"That's right, well who in their right mind would do, or say something to upset her like that?", she whispered as she faded.

"Alice, what can you see?", I knew she was looking into the future.

"I saw her. That Anna kid, she is the one that hurt Stacy. She made up her mind to come between Stacy and Seth. That little brat", Alice's eyes could shoot fire right now.

"Ok, that is not very nice of her. Calm down Alice. Stacy will find out that Anna doesn't belong in Seth's' life.", I tried reassuring her.

Edward Pov

"I was listening into Anna's head, as you asked me to Alice," I said so soft only she and Jasper would hear.

"What did she do?", Alice was very upset about this, and we hadn't seen Stacy yet.

"She told Stacy that she and Seth had something going on between them", I could barely say it, and it was so unfair to Stacy.

"Why would she do that? Seth does not like her!", Alice was about to break the table, so I looked at Jasper and he calmed her down.

"Thank you Jasper", now I faced Alice again, "Anna was jealous, she believes that if she can't have Seth, nobody can."

"She does not understand", Alice looked away, I figured she was looking at Anna.

"Seth, dude, where's Stacy?", I said as Seth approached the table with Jake.

"I don't know, I looked everywhere. Stupid Anna", Seth said huffing.

"Do you think she left school?", I asked him.

"No, I did not smell her leaving, she is here somewhere, just out of my reach.

"Where's Stacy?", Laine came rushing toward us.

"She got upset and left. We do not know where she is.", I could not lie to her.

"Have you checked the roof? She likes to go places nobody can find her. She used to go to the roof in our old school.", as Laine finished her sentence Seth left.

**This chapter introduces us to Anna, she is indeed very annoying. She will not play a big role in any other chapter, ok maybe in the next 2 still. I have focused more on Seth and Stacy in this Chapter.**

**BTW I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, only my OC. **


	7. Rooftops and Revenge

**This is the chapter I have been waiting for, I hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **

**I put a lot of Seth pov in here. And we will learn more about what the sisters saw in a later chapter.**

**I had to delete this chapter and republish, forgot to spell check it.**

Stacy POV

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Two steps at a time. A door opening and closing. Footsteps slowing down. Then I smelled him. His scent, like woods and dogs.

"Stace, I have looked everywhere for you. Do you know how worried we all are?" he did sound relieved to find me.

"Why do you care?" I asked sharply.

"You know I care, you know I don't like her. She just hates you because I'd rather be around you then her.", he sounded sincere.

"Could you please ask Laine to come up here? I need to speak to her in private. So I don't want anyone listening in.", I asked him without looking up.

"Ok sure." he left seconds later, running.

- A few minutes later -

"Cy, what's a matter? Seth said you needed me urgently. Do you think you could take Edwards power for a moment? And everybody else's. I don't need them knowing which power I want to borrow." I asked my little sister with no emotions in my tone at all.

"Of course, what do you need it for?" she was always prepared to help.

"I need to know what Seth really feels and thinks." I looked at her, hope in my eyes.

"Ok Cy. Right now?" she asked as I stared at her.

"Yess please, I will not go back there is I do not know." I now smiled at her. She knew I meant it.

"Give me a moment will you?" she said whilst she sat next to me.

"Just say when", I was so happy she didn't question if it was the right thing to do.

"Ok, now", she sounded happy.

I focused on her. It was much easier if she was closer. I looked through all the powers she owned now. Found it.

Now I had to focus on Seth. I heard voices. No thoughts. It was not hard to find his.

"What is she doing? Oh god I hope they're not talking about me. What could they be saying? I just want to be with her. (Goes over the moment he first looked in his eyes, over and over again.)I hope I can tell her how I feel soon. They did not want to scare her off. Why would my love for her scare her of? (He thinks about her, when she was in Jake's bed, unconscious. Every time he visited her, the moment in the woods, the moment she walked into the classroom). I love her so. I have to ask her to be mine. I need to know for sure.

I opened my eyes, a big smile across my face.

"Thank you Laine. I know what I needed to know." I said as I stood up and handed her my hand to help her up. She looked distant. Was she looking into the future? 

I sat down, now focusing on Alice's power.

_We were walking through the woods, Laine, Seth and I. We stopped as a huge wolf came up to us. Seth growled. The big dog looked at Laine and bowed his head. Laine went over to him petted his big head. _

_"Laine be careful!" I yelled._

_The big dog barked._

_"It's ok, he will not hurt us. I can feel it.", Laine sounded certain about that._

_The dog looked into the woods and ran off._

_Seth liked my face and ran back to the house._

_"Seth gross." I laughed and followed him. Laine came right behind us._

"Wow, what was that Cy", Laine was confused.

"Did you see what I saw?" I asked her softly.

"A big dog thing?" she looked puzzled.

"Yes, but it was not like Seth and Jake." I stood up, shaking the thought off and continued.

"We cannot tell the Cullens about this. It might not happen then. They will not let us leave the house alone." I held my hand out.

"Ok, why do you think he bowed his head at me?" Laine took my hand and I pulled her up.

"I don't know. This stays between us, right?" She made a little jump and said ok. She was always happy with secrets.

"Oh no", we yelled in choir as we heard the bell.

Seth pov

"Were is that new girl?" Anna smirked and sat next to me.

"I believe she will be here soon, please remove yourself from her spot Anna." I was not in the mood.

"She isn't here is she? So it is not her spot. And I saw you first, you are mine." Anna claimed me as if I were a toy.

"You do not own me Anna, I don't like you, now move!" I might of said that a little too loud, the whole class was staring at me.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Anna said, I think she was about to cry.

Then I could feel Her. The door opened and she walked in fluently.

"Hi there, is this seat taken?", as if she needed to ask.

"No, I saved it for you. Are we ok again?" I asked her shyly.

"We will be soon. I just have to think some stuff over. And I need your help with something." Stacy told me with an evil smile on her face.

"You devil." I laughed, "sure, I'll help. What do you need me to do?"

She stopped looking at me. Started getting her stuff out for class. Later I noticed she handed me a note.

"I need you to do something for me, something very mean." she had written in her fluently written handwriting.

"What do you want me to do?" I was very confused.

"I don't know how to ask you." she looked away as I read the note.

"I actually wanted to ask you something. I have wanted to ask you this since we first met.", I gave her the paper back, my hand shaking.

"You can ask me anything." her handwriting was sloppy. Was she nervous? Could she know?

"Will you be my girlfriend? I know it sounds cheesy asking it like this. And I know we just met but I just really want you to be mine, and for me to be yours. For the rest of my life." I couldn't bear to look at her face as she read it.

"You mean forever, cuz you know I can't die. And you do not have to age if you don't want to?" was the answer I got.

"Of course silly. Soooo what do you think?" I stared at her as she read the note.

She looked like she was thinking; she was staring at the teacher. I got no answer.

I was starting to feel rejected. After class she ran off. Left me behind.

"You seem unhappy? What was all that writing about?" Anna had to ask.

"Nothing Anna. Leave me alone." I was not going to act nice. Even if Stacy turned me down.

I did not talk to Stacy for the whole next period. She sat at a different table. With Spencer next to her. He looked at her as if he was undressing her. She didn't seem to mind.

Laine pov

I could not stop thinking about the vision Cy and I had. Yet I had to because Edward could hear our thoughts.

"Laine!" I heard Cy scream at me as I walked to my next class.

"Cy, what's up?" She never looked so happy.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, how should I react to that? Should I say yess?" she asked me quietly.

"Duh, stupid. You like him don't you?" I can't believe she would considerer saying no.

"You really think so?" she seemed anxious.

"Yes, you heard what he thinks about you. You end up together. You know you do.", I was very sure of this.

"You're right. But I just totally ignored him and ran off. I will give him his answer during the next break." she ran off as we heard the bell.

Looney.

Seth pov

I sat next to Anna. I hated it. Stacy kept looking at me. I had to keep looking away, and I really didn't want to.

"Can I speak with you?" I heard Stacy ask Anna. What's that all about?

"Sure, what do you want know?" Anna put on a fake smile as she answered.

"I do not feel very happily about how you treated me. I feel as if I have done something wrong in your eyes. I just want to know what", Stacy asked Anna sweetly.

"You are hitting on my guy, that's what upset me." Anna held on to her ideas.

"As far as I was informed Seth is not yours, and he does not wish to be either." Stacy stood strongly.

"You do not know what he wants." Anna toned her voice up.

"Frankly Anna, you do know what he wants, and it's not you." Stacy hit a sore spot there and Anna huffed and walked off.

"You are very confusing you know that.", so is this how she felt? Did she like me to?

"I just needed to set things straight with her. My evil plan of revenge is not going to happen." she looked at the clock.

"What was your evil plan?" I asked her as we walked to the door.

"Just to give her something to cry about." Stacy walked on, not looking at me. "You have changed everything though.

"How did I do that?" I asked her, trying to figure out her facial expression.

"You asked me something that gave the whole plan away." she finally looked at me.

"Ok, well let's just leave it at that then. You know you never gave me an answer." I looked at her.

Then she did one thing I was not expecting. She leaned in and kissed me on my cheek. It was fast and felt very light. It was over before I could think about it happening.

"I see you have decided", my voice cracked.

She giggled and took my hand. "We should go and tell the others."

"They probably know by now. Edward hears these things", I smiled at her as we walked towards the doors that led outside.

"Edward should not be eavesdropping." She looked around to find them. "There they are."

Everybody stared at us as we walked by, hand in hand. Anna stared at us and started crying. She ran off.

"So you finally asked her did you?" Jakes voice came out of nowhere.

"Yes he did, and I'm happy he did." Stacy answered him without hesitating.

We stood there for a while. Her hand entwined in mine. Her body leaning against mine. Her head on resting on my shoulder. It was perfect.

**So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you like. Or hate?**


	8. Fire and Flames

Stacy pov.

"Do you want to join me at our annual campfire tonight?" Seth asked as we walked to our last lesson. Gym.

"You ask me now?" I poked him and he grabbed my hand.

"It would mean a lot to me. And the rest of the pack. You will find out what we are and everything else." he looked away when he said that.

"You mean I'll finally get to know what imprinting is?" it flopped out before I knew it.

"What, who told you about that?" Seth stopped and stared at me.

"Edward mentioned it. He told me I would find out someday." I put on my puppy dog eyes and looked unhappy.

"Don't look at me like that; you know I can't be mad at you. Yeah, you'll find out tonight. I promise to tell you everything you want to know." he kissed my forehead. His lips felt too soft. I couldn't wait to actually kiss him. I have been afraid to since we have been together. I have never kissed a guy before.

"Ok, ehm Seth." I looked at him with a big smile.

"Yes my love?" it sounded so sweet when he called me that.

"We're here. You can't get changed in the girls' room. You have to let me go." I pointed at the door and he let my hand go immediately.

"Sorry, of course sweetheart. See you in a sec." he kissed my cheek and left me.

It tingled where he had kissed me. Every time I hear his voice, every time he touches me, I feel butterflies. Is this what true love is?

I changed as fast as I could, without it looking superhuman.

"That was fast Stacy." the teacher looked at me crossly.

"I know I was in a hurry." The teacher knew about me and Seth and he didn't mind. Of course he didn't mind. And I'll tell you why.

A few days ago our Gym teacher retired, and of course Edward knew the perfect replacement. His older brother Emmett. He was very athletic and very good with teens. They could not refuse him.

"Stace, you broke a new human record", I laughed as Seth wrapped his arms around me and hugged me from behind.

"Stop being so cozy, you are still in class." Emmett told us.

"Sorry Em. I mean of course Mister Cullen." He hated it when I called him that. Made him feel old he claimed.

"So what are we doing today?" A girl asked from behind us.

"Today we're going to pair up and play badminton." Emmett looked at everybody and ignored the bored looks.

"I'm sorry guys. It's in the curriculum. Four weeks of Badminton." He looked unhappy saying it. Of course he would rather have us play soccer, or baseball.

"Will you be my partner, ow fair dame." Seth sounded so old-fashioned, but it was adorable.

"Only if you promise to be kind with me, sir Clearwater." I answered with a serious face.

"Why do you not trust me? I would never harm such a lady like you." he bowed down and I took his hand.

Everybody was looking at us, some girls were giggling.

"You are such a weirdo Seth." I smiled.

"Do you want me to stop? I might have watched too much corny movies. I just want to be romantic and impress you." he said shyly.

"I don't mind it. It just sounds funny." I admitted.

Emmett pov

They looked so in love those two. I was thinking as I watched them play badminton.

They were being so careful not to hit it to hard and break one of the rackets.

I blew my whistle. "End off class. Go and get changed everybody and enjoy your weekend". I was glad it was over.

"Emmett, would Carlisle and Esme mind if I missed diner tonight?" Stacy asked me when everybody was gone.

"I don't think so, why do you ask?"

"Well, Seth invited me to the annual campfire over in La Push.", she was so weird that she thought it would mind anyone. We all knew she was going.

"Of course you can go Stacy, I don't think Esme would mind and Carlisle will be happy that you're going." I grinned widely at her.

"As long as Jake's the one driving." I added with a parental tone.

"And I can't drink, I know. I don't know how long it will take though." she said.

"Who cares? You don't have to be in on time. It's a weekend. For all I care you can sleep over at Seth's place. Although Alice might not like that." I knew how motherly Alice felt about her. Even though Stacy is almost 18. And she will stop aging at that point. Seth is trying not to shift as much, so he can become a bit older. At the physical age of 18 he will stop as wel. Carlisle says he need at least a few more weeks.

"I have only been dating him for a little over a month Emmett. You are so gross." Stacy looked away and smiled.

"You know how I am. Now go get changed munchkin." I pushed her away and headed off to my office.

Carlisle pov.

"Ok Seth according to my calculations you need just 2 more weeks and you will be of age. You guys grow so fast." I told the kid happily.

"Thanks Carlisle, I really want to change again. It's been real hard." Seth exclaimed.

"I know kid. Now what's this I hear about you taking little Stacy to your campfire." I needed to be kind of featherlike. Although Jasper is going a good job at that.

"Yes Seth what is that about?" Speak of the devil, Jasper rushed in. I knew he was waiting for me to bring it up.

"Well you know Bella went and learnt all about us. I was hoping Stacy would join me. I really want her to know the whole story, and it would bring more meaning to this relationship in her eyes if she knew what was going on." Seth sounded anxious.

"I hope you realize you have to get Alice's approval." Jasper jumped in before I could answer.

"Alice had already said yes!" Seth told us.

"Ok then have fun you guys. Have her back before noon." Jasper joked.

"Sure I will have her back here as soon as I can get her here. I would not want to do anything to raise suspicion in Alice's mind. I know she hates it that she can't see her." Seth knew a lot for such a young boy.

Sam POV

I saw them walking up to the bomb fire. Those two were so in love. We were all happy for Seth that he had found her.

"Hay midget, great to see you again" it had to be Paul saying that. He had become so fond of her after he had hated himself for days because he caused her pain.

"Hey giant. What's new?" she sang in her velvet voice.

"Nothing really. So, are you excited about hearing our stories? "Paul asked her.

"Yes, I want to know everything about Seth and his forefathers." Stacy said as she pulled Seth closer to her.

I could not understand how he could deal with her cold skin. Or the other way around, but I was not the one to judge an imprint. You couldn't choose whom you imprinted on.

"So Stace you and Seth can sit right here." I pointed them towards their spot. Close to Billy, he was going to tell the stories.

We all sat down and listened.

Seth pov

As we sat there, her body next to mine. I couldn't help but feel warm. I know it's stupid because I'm like a heater, and she's rather cold. I just felt like I could warm her up.

"Seth," she whispered "I understand who you are now."

I hadn't noticed Billy had stopped. The fire was almost out. And Sam and some others were already gone. Was I so lame I forgot the time?

"You sound sleepy my love." I heard it in her voice; she needed to go to bed.

"I don't care. I want to stay with you." was that request to stay the night? No it couldn't be.

I was in over my head with this. She is barely 18. Never to grow older again, she would be forever young. "As will I" I reminder myself.

"Sweetheart, you must sleep. Come here I will carry you home" I said as I picked her up and started walking towards the woods.

Darn, who would call me at this time of night? Alice of course, wondering where Stacy is.

"Hello" I whispered as I took Stacy in one arm and answered my phone.

"Where are you?" Alice screamed trough the phone.

"Shut up will you, I'm carrying her home, she fell asleep. Do you want to wake her up?" I whispered as high as I could to show her my disapproval.

"Sorry." was all I got and Alice hung up.

- A few minutes later -

"Here she is, safe and sound, you really though I would let something happen to her?" I walked up to her room as I was talking to Alice.

"No, I just thought something happened to both of you!" Alice came walking after me.

"Of course you did." I answered as low as I could.

"She really want you to spend the night here Seth." Edwards voice came out of nowhere.

"He can't, she shares a room with Laine. And they are very young." Alice sounded disgusted.

"How can you tell?" I asked, facing Edward half way up the next set of stairs.

"She is dreaming about you, about waking up in your arms, knowing you would never leave her side again." Edward said in a smooth tone, he knew how she felt.

"Is she really dreaming about me?" I was stunned; I knew we were meant to be. It just didn't want to settle in my mind.

"She thinks a lot about what she dreams. She has dreamt it before, only a few times." Edward confessed.

"I can't believe it. I don't like ruining her dreams." I said sadly as I walked up the last few stairs and headed to her room.

"What do you mean?" Alice now interrupted.

"She will have to wake up alone. I can't stay." I said wondering why Alice seemed to care so much.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt anyone. Maybe a different night" Alice wanted to make Stacy happy.

"Of course another night." I stepped into her room and headed for her bed.

"Sleep tight my Angel of the night." I whispered and I felt flames across my body. I felt the heat of wanting to be with her. I bit my lip and bent over her. I kissed her head and smelled her sweet scent. The flames in my body grew stronger. I needed that kiss on my lips. I have yearned for that since we first locked eyes. I only wish she would give it to me, so I could spend eternity with her. I would love to spend the night with her curled up against me.

"You really need that to stay over here?" I jumped as Edward appeared behind me.

"I just wish she would give herself to me. That kiss would mean the world to me. I have never been kissed by a girl before, I never wanted to be. I bet she has kissed a million and one." I could not stop and think about all the guys she might have kissed. She is so beautiful; she could not have been single all those years.

"Take of a million and you'll be that one. She has never let her lips touch another man's before. She has been waiting for the right guy. She needs you to prove to her that you are that guy." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"You listen in on her thought a lot don't you?" I shooed him out of her room and closed the door. We kept talking on our way downstairs.

"I need to know what she's thinking. See a couple of days ago Alice and I noticed our powers didn't work. I couldn't hear a thing, even if it was a relief. And then Laine and Stacy came back from the roof and Stacy seemed to know how you felt and Laine has been thinking about this big dog thing and the thought always stop when I enter the room. They are hiding something" Edward sounded worried.

"You think they took your powers from you and then gave them back?" I think Edward is losing it.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." Edward was now looking away.

"That's silly, so I'll see you tomorrow then?" I asked him with a plan on my mind.

"That's a great idea. And very responsible." Edward smiled and headed towards Bella, to tell her about my idea.

**So what do you think? Did it get you thinking? What is Seth's big idea? Review please.**


	9. Dates and Duels

**This chapter comes with an important question who is the unknown person?**

**I do not own any of the twilight characters only my OC's**

Stacy pov

"What are we doing?" I asked annoyed as Seth stuffed me into the car all dressed up and stuff. He had made Alice make me a dress to wear. Bella sat behind the steering wheel and Seth and I jumped into the back seat. The glass was all black on the inside, so I had no idea where we were heading. The only place you could still see out of was a little space right were Bella's eyes where.

"You'll find out soon Stacy, stop being so nervous." Seth's smooth voice told me in the dark.

"You're such a weirdo, you know that?" I smiled at his as he looked fake mad and kissed me on the cheek. It still made my face light up and butterflies fly.

"I just think you deserve a surprise once in a while." Seth told me mysteriously.

"Am I going to regret this?" I asked him sweetly.

"I hope not. I had a lot of planning involved, and begging." he smiled that smile I love. His whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled.

"Who did you have to beg to?" I was very excited and nervous at the same time.

"Alice, she is very fond of you, and she acts al maternal when it's about you." he looked sad when he said that.

"So, what are we doing that could get Alice upset?" now I was starting to feel anxious.

"Nothing real bad. She just feels like you're too young. Even though you're almost 18."

"I will always be almost 18." I said vastly.

"No you actually still age, not physically. Your birthday is in a few weeks isn't it?" He knew so much.

"Yeah it is. How's your not shifting going with the getting as old as me part?" I knew he was not shifting so he could age until he was 18.

"Pretty good. We might just have to celebrate our 18th birthday together" I laughed at that thought. I would be amazing spending every important moment of my life with him.

- A half an hour later -

"We're here!" Bella said as she turned her head to face us.

"Finally, I don't know any place that's so far away" I looked around and then noticed I could not see anything.

"Wait here sweetheart; I'll open the door for you. I hope you like it." Seth disappeared and I could swear those trees outside looked familiar. Or do all trees just look familiar?

The door opened and I noticed a few things. Bella was gone, I could smell something delicious and Seth looked amazing in the light that was coming in through the door.

"Give me your hand." Seth pulled me out of the car and I was amazed.

We were right where we started. At the Cullen's house. The only difference was that it looked like it was a fairytale house now. It had white rose pedals all over the stairs towards the door. It was covered in little different color lights. There were spotlights pointed towards the doors.

"You like it?" Seth asked me as he pulled me towards the steps.

"I love it, it's gorgeous. How did you know I liked white roses?" I was stunned, everything was like a dream.

"I pay attention when you talk to me, Edward had a peek into your mind for a few things and it helped that Alice saw herself decorating the house. She knew it was for us when the house disappeared after she had decorated it." Seth told me happily.

"I can't believe it." I said as he opened the doors.

I could see the wing in the far end of the room, al the seats were gone and replaced by a single table. There were candles everywhere and more rose paddles. The table had a candle on it and was set for 2. Edward came in and sat behind the wing. Jasper came in and lead us to ours seats, he pulled out my chair for me and nothing was said in the meanwhile.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked Seth.

"Of course my love. You deserve nothing less." He said so sweetly.

"You are too good for me" I said as I looked down.

"I would do anything to be worthy of your love." He sounded like he had been watching more soppy movies.

"I have educated him well." Edward grinned from behind the wing as he started playing.

"I should have known, you guys hardly sleep don't you?" I guessed and Seth smiled.

"I asked him to teach me how to be a gentleman last night. It took hours, I just wanted to impress you.' Seth admitted.

Seth pov

She looked so amazing. Her hair was done up, her dress fitted her perfectly and in the light of the candles her shin looked to glimmer more and her eyes reflected the candles. She seemed happy and surprised about our date. It had taken me all night to learn how to get her to feel like this. Edward and Rosalie had thought me how they used to act in their times. Alice was so happy when she had seen herself decorate the house and came to ask what was going on. I had told her she was the lead person in this and I needed her to make the house look like a fairytale, a dream house. Esme was excited when I told her we needed a real 3 course meal. Jasper enjoyed the idea of being our waiter. I think it was because he liked the mood we would be in. It would be a nice thing for him to feel it as well.

"Seth!" Stacy poked my hand.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" I had dozed off in her eyes.

"I asked you if you were still planning to start eating." I now noticed Jasper had brought us our main meal.

"Oh, of course. I must have been daydreaming." I admitted to her.

"You're so cute when you start blushing." She laughed and started on her meal.

"Not as cute as you." I answered and started eating too.

- A main meal and a few minutes later -

"Would you like to dance?" I stood up and asked for her hand.

"I can't dance." Stacy stuttered.

"I think you can." I pulled her out of her chair and we started twirling around on Edwards's music.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked me as I twirled her around.

"Rosalie was happy to teach me." I told her and nodded towards Rosalie. The whole family was looking at us. They seemed to be watching us as if we were about to die. Esme was almost crying and Carlisle looked at us like a dad would look at his newborn child. They loved her so much and they believed that I would take good care of her, this date had proven that.

Unknown pov

"Where is she?" I asked him, the officer.

"She is in Forks." He answered me kind of scared.

"Give me an address, I need to find her." I pushed a piece of paper his way and handed him a pen.

"Are you family?" He asked ma as he looked up the address.

"Sort of, I have come to find her and her sister after their house was burned down. They have travelled a long way for 2 young girls. I was worried sick. I just need to know they are save, and bring them back to where they belong." I answered as sadly as I could. She would not escape me.

"Ok Sir. Here is the address. She is in good hands, she is with Doctor Cullen and his family. They might even adopt them, they have been sent to school because nobody claimed them. The papers are already signed and everything. They are almost family. You cannot take them away." He told me with a bossy tone in his voice.

"Believe me Sir, she will come with me when she knows I have been looking for them." He did not seem happy with that answer."Good night officer." I said and left.

Good I have the address, on my way then. Soon I will be reunited with her, my Stacy. I have been looking forward to this moment for 8 years now. Ever since our parents wrote that contract. I have it right in my pocket so she cannot deny her alliance to me.

Laine pov

Seth and Cy where having a date downstairs. I was no help and was asked to stay up in my room. I did not care, it mean I had more time to think about that big dog. I wondered when we would meet him, if we would meet him again. I wished I could ask Alice if I could borrow her power for a while, just to try and see it again. I heard music downstairs and smelled the meal Esme had cooked. I helped with the rose pedals before I was sent upstairs. Carlisle wouldn't have sent me upstairs if I didn't want to. I told him it was ok and asked to borrow a book to read.

I ended up thinking about the past. The house we lived in, our ma and pa. The people who killed our real parents and let us believe we were just like them, yet Stacy and I are special.

I thought about Seth and Stacy, would I ever find a man hat would do all of this for me? Would She kiss him tonight? Is he the one for her? Could we have babies? Could I become an aunt? Then all of that slipped away as I heard a car coming up the lane, everybody was home. Who was coming? Can the others hear him? 

I ran downstairs and noticed I was too late. He was at the door. And then I heard it. He knocked.

I looked over at everyone, at Stacy who had recognized his scent. She had loved that scent for years, but a few years ago she had started hating it.

Mikael. I could hear her eyes scream.

**Btw Cy, is pronounced cee or just C. depends how it is pronounced all over the world. This is the name Laine calls her because she could not pronounce Stacy as a small child so she just said the last two letters. I have just know noticed it could be misread. How do you like this Chapter? Chapter ten will be a follow up. **


	10. Forgotten Fiancée

**This chapter is a follow up to chapter 9 and 11 will be a follow up to 10. Just spreading it out a bit. It actually happens rather quickly after each other. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters only my OC's**

**Special thanks to gaaragirl202 for all her help and being my first reviewer. She is also writing a story, you should all read it.**

Unknown pov

"Good evening Madam" I said as I scanned the woman in front of me, she was beautiful. Long blond hair and golden eyes.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" She asked in a heavenly voice.

"I have come to understand you have adopted my fiancée and her sister." I told her as I looked around her into the house. I saw a few other people, and her. She looked like I had never seen her before. She had a dress on, her hair done up, was she expecting me? The room was filled with rose pedals and candles. What was going on here? Then I noticed the boy standing next to her. He had only eyes for her, my future wife.

"I have not adopted anyone." the woman told me.

"I have been sent to this address and I see her right there." I pointed at her and looked at her asking for help.

"Mikael what are you doing here?" Her voice sounded even more delightful than I remembered.

"I came for you my dear and Laine of course." I answered as I walked past the woman and headed towards my love.

"How did you find us, and I am not your love." She stepped closer to the boy next to her and he looked at me with a death glare in his eyes.

"You have been promised to me, you know that. It has been arranged for years now." She could not deny that fact. She had been really upset when her parents told her she was to be mine.

"Ma and Pa have nothing to say anymore, they are dead." She stared at me and I knew she would cave.

"You are to come with me, you always follow the rules. And the contract had been signed." I looked at the other people in the room; all of them looked like they were models. One girl left and it looked like she was about to cry, a tall blond man followed her.

"I'm sorry Seth, he's right. I have been promised to him." Stacy said as she looked at the boy next to her, Seth I thought she called him.

"You can't be serious. I thought we were going to be together. You never told be you had a fiancée." He seemed upset.

Stacy pov

As I stood there I could feel the urge to walk over to Mikael and hug him. I have been cursed with this since my birth. I always followed the rules, and never broke a promise. I hated ma and pa but they had promised and signed a contract. I had to get out of this contract, but I was not around when it was made. I had to go with him.

"Seth," I whispered as I looked at the guy I fell in love with, I was about to break his heart."I have to go with him."

"You can't just leave me." he said as I stepped away from him, letting go of all my connections to him.

"I'm sorry, come on Laine. We must go." I held my hand out to her.

We walked over to him; Laine would never leave my side.

"I knew you would come to your senses, now we will be staying in a hotel not far from here. Grab a few things and we'll leave. My parents are waiting for us. For the wedding. You'll come of age soon." That voice, his smell. I hated him, I never wished for him to come find me. I ran from them, from him.

I was going to figure out a way to get away from him, back to Seth. I just didn't know how yet. There must be a way out, a flaw, any reason why the contract would not count anymore.

"Do we really have to go?" Laine asked me as we headed toward the stairs.

"You will go, Alice saw it." Edward said, he was following us up.

"Edward, is she mad at me?" I had to ask. I could not life with myself knowing I had hurt Alice.

"No, she's just very upset." He admitted.

"Is there a way to get out of this?" Laine asked and we stood still, we were almost on our floor.

"What do you mean?" Edward looked at her.

"Is he thinking of a way she could anole the contract, not go through with the wedding." Laine did not let any grass grow over it, she wanted to stay. I could leave her here. Couldn't I?

"No you can't, you are her only blood relative. You are her guardian now Alice has to let you go. And I will listen in and hope there's a way." Edward answered my silent question and Laine's question.

"How do you mean Alice has to let us go?" I was confused.

"Alice is the one who adopted you two." Edward said and he started packing our things. "Of course it was only if nobody came for you that she would become your legal guardian. That has failed now."

"Ow, I feel really bad now. I never meant to hurt Alice. I love her."

"And I love you my dear child." Alice came out of nowhere and hugged me.

"Alice and I will fight for you." Jasper told me as he joined the hug, and said: "Laine, come here, you are part of this too."

We finished packing our stuff, Laine and I dried our tears and headed off downstairs.

"Are you all packed to go?" Mikael asked me.

I nodded and looked around. Seth had left, Esme was gone. Edward and Bella went to Renesmee. Carlisle was talking to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bye guys. We'll miss you. You'll come to the wedding right?" I asked.

"They are not invited my dear." Mikael answered for them.

"I hereby invite them. They are my family now." I looked at him angrily.

"Fine, you're all invited." He said and didn't even look at them

We all hugged and nodded. Emmett almost broke my back. If it could break I guess.

"Will you tell Seth I'm sorry." I whispered to Carlisle.

"I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while, but when we do, I'll let him know." Carlisle whispered back.

Seth pov

"You do not have the right to come in here and claim her!" I started whispering loudly at him.

"She is not yours and she has been promised to me." How could he stay calm, how could he objectify her like that?

"She is nobody's to claim or hand out to. She cannot be given to you. It should be her own choice whom she marries." I was getting heated up.

"And she has not chosen you, she wants a man, not a kid." He looked at me from top to bottom. Who's he calling a kid?

"She does not want a needy ungrateful guy like you. She has had an amazing time with me. She just doesn't want to break a promise, even if it is not hers." I said and I ran off.

I could not believe she was leaving with this man. Was that not the perfect date? How could she leave, did she love him? Was I just a distraction, a plan B? She did not seem happy to see him. Maybe she didn't want to go with him, she was very keen on rules. I had to get her out of my head, she was engaged to be married.

I felt my whole body shake, I pulled of my suit and kicked of the shoes. I could feel the animal instinct roll into my body. A loud popping noise came and I was on four legs and running as fast as I could.

_"What happened Seth?" Paul asked._

_"She's engaged, to be married when she turns 18." I growled at the thought._

_"What? How did that happen?" Jake had joined the conversation. He had not been around the house obviously._

_"Her soon to be husband came to the house, she could not help but leave with him. The Cullens will tell you all about it. I want to be left alone."_

_"Ok pall." _and then they were gone. They had not changed back. They just shut up. I was playing all the moments of tonight through my head. They would see it and know what had happened.

Laine pov

"Why are we going with him?" I asked Cy, we were sitting in the back seat of an old rental car.

"You know how I am with rules and contracts." She whispered, although Mikael could not hear us. He was busy jabbering on his phone.

"What if there's a way to stop this?" I asked her.

"I wished there was. I was not there when they set us this contract. I have never read it. I just had to sign it. Ma and pa said it was normal." She told me, she was very unhappy and I knew her thought were with Seth.

"I hope we can find a way, you belong with Seth. He looks at you the way dad looked at mom. The only memory I have of them was from right before the fire." I admitted to her.

"I know, I remember a bit more. Dad looked at mom as if she was the only one on earth for him. He had never loved someone like he loves her." She hugged me and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I was in a bed, a smelly old small bed. I could hear Cy speaking to him.

"Why would you do this to me. I was very happy. This contract has to stop. It does not apply anymore." Cy was furious.

"It applies perfectly. I was right on time for it to still apply. You signed it and you will keep to it. I have loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. You mean the world to me. And you are not leaving." He sounded calm, he had been planning this moment for a while now. What had he meant by that he was just in time?

I heard a door slam and Stacy came to lie next to me, she hugged me and whispered: "We have to leave, get this contract ruined and go home, to our family." I knew she meant the Cullens when she said family. They are our family and if Cy said we were going back, she would find a way to get us back.

I tried to remember the day Mikael and his parents came over, the day that contract was set up. I was there, I must have heard of read something that might help. I needed to help her. I had always been a firm believer of true love, and love at first sight. Seth and Cy belonged together, and I would make sure her first kiss would not be with that guy out there. She would be the girl from the movies, she will end up happy with the love of her life. Ok yes she's a half vampire and he's a shape shifter who turns into a wolf. It's not the normal version of the love story we all hear about, it's a better one. She's going to be his princess and one day I will meet my prince. It just has to work out, it has to.

Wait a minute. Bam it hit me, our ticket home, her ticket to Seth. Now all I needed was a phone.


	11. Mistakes and Misbelief

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are always welcome and appreciated. **_

_**I do not own any of the Twilight characters. **_

_Writer's pov_

_"Hello Forks Hospital, how may I help you?" The lady at the counter said politely._

_"Whom may I say is calling?" She asked the unknown voice._

_"Hmm well I kind off need a name." She sounded stern now._

_"Ok child I will call him." She was not in the mood for this child play._

_"Dr. Cullen, to the counter, you have a call." we hear trough speakers all around the hospital._

_"Who is it?"The handsome doctor asks as he takes the phone. _

_"She would not say, she said you would know." She shrugged her shoulders and went back to work._

_"Dr. Cullen speaking." He said slowly._

_"Ow dear, hello, how did you get a phone?" He turned away from the lady and went on speaking._

_"Hmm ok, I see. And you know this how?" We hear creaking on the other side of the phone._

_"I see. Ok dear. I'll call Alice and see what we can do. I am so very proud of you that you got the courage to call. This will make Alice very happy. She has not been herself since you guys left." Again cracking on the other side._

_"Ok, I will hurry. What time is your flight?"_

_"I hope we can make it by then. See you soon, I promise." He handed the lady the phone and nodded as she put it down. _

_"If she calls again please do not hesitate to call me." He said and walked off rapidly, not to fast of course. He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing._

Mikael pov

I sat there waiting for them. They had taken hours to get up and fed. They act like little children. I can't wait to be married to her and force Loraine to get out of my house. Those two are inseparable and that is keeping her from me. Loraine never liked me and she never will.

"Are you guys almost ready? You have been in your room for hours." I was getting impatient.

"Yes Mikael, we're girls it takes us a while." Stacy answered me. I have not heard Loraine in that whole time.

"Is Loraine still ok Anatstacia? I have not heard her since you got in there." I was glad that thing shut up. I hated her speaking to me.

"Don't call me that, my name is Stacy. Only my birthparents get to call me that." She answered and sounded pissed off.

"Sorry my dear. Could you please hurry up know. I have reserved a table for us at the hotel's restaurant. I wish to be on time." I said as calmly as I could.

She did not know I had invited the press. I am the hero of our village. Saving these two innocent girls from the kidnappers who killed their parents and burned their house. I had removed all the newspapers they could have found all over the hotel. They could not know what was going on. They could not know I was planning on being the hero. Marrying the girl of my dreams and becoming everything I had hoped for. I was going to be what I was meant to be, I did not care if I tore her away from those other people. She did not love me I know, she just had to pretend to love me because she was promised to me.

"Ok were done." They walked out of the room and Stacy looked amazing. She was wearing a black and purple dress. Loraine was wearing some black trousers and a top.

"Good, time to go then." I rushed them out of the door.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Stacy asked me as I pushed them down the hall and into the lift.

"I have gotten rather hungry from the wait, nothing more." I answered.

"Ok then, you should have eaten something small in the room." Loraine told me and nodded to herself. What was on that little girls mind?

Stacy pov.

Laine and I were practically shuffled into our seats at the table. Why is he in such a hurry?

"Could we have a look at the menu please?" I asked the waiter politely.

"Your meals have already been ordered Madam." He answered me and looked at me as if I was a ghost.

"Have you already ordered for us?" I asked Mikael.

"Yes, while you were changing. It took you so long." He answered me; he was looking around and didn't even glance at me.

This is nothing like my date with Seth; he only had eyes for me. He did not look at anything, even when he was eating. It was rather funny when he dropped his food because he was staring at me again.

In my head I ran over the whole date, over every day I had spent with Seth. I would miss him so. I wanted him, not Mikael. Oh I wished there was a way I could get back to Seth.

"Stacy, what are you thinking about?" Mikael poked me and I came back to this annoying scene.

"I wasn't thinking about anything." I glared at Laine, she looked at me confused.

"You are probably just excited about the marriage. You turn 18 in just a few weeks; we have so much to plan." He took my hand, it felt ice cold compared to the heat Seth normally brings with him.

"Maybe, I did not know it was to happen so fast." Or at all for this matter, it thought to myself.

"It has been in our schedule for years now; I wonder how you could have forgotten it." He was still looking around.

"Maybe the lack of love or a ring around my finger made it hard to remember." I pulled back my hand and looked at Laine.

"I could not give you your ring because you went missing, remember." He shook his head and now started looking at me.

"I did not go missing. I knew exactly where I was. And you just came and took me away." I was speaking louder now.

"I saved you from those people; they did not know anything about you." He tried to grab my hand again.

"You do not know anything about me; they know me more than you do!" I stood up and ran off.

"Get back here you selfish child." He yelled after me.

"You are the selfish one!" Laine said and ran after me.

We heard doors open and camera's flicking. We looked down and saw a bunch of people coming onto the hotel. Mikael was talking to them. We stood still and waited to see what he was planning to say.

"How are they? Where did you find them?"

"They are sleeping now. I found them in a crappy old cottage deep in the woods. They had been taken by an old couple; they could not have kids themselves and decided to take Anatacia and Loraine instead." He lied with no hesitation.

"Do they look ok? Have they been harmed?" The crowd asked.

"No, they are fine. The couple treated them like they were their own children. Except for the bit that they were chained to the wall so they could not run away." More lies flowed from his mouth.

Alice pov

"So we can save them? Get them back?" I asked as I jumped up and down.

"Yes we can. We need Seth. Can anybody reach him?" Carlisle spoke to the whole family, well not the whole family.

"I tried speaking to him, he is somewhere in the woods. He does not want us to find him." Jacob said as he walked into the door and headed straight for the kitchen.

"Have you told him what's going on?" Edward asked.

"I have tried. Paul is still out there, trying to show Seth the conversation we had earlier. If Seth chooses not to see it, it will not help." Jacob muttered trough his mouth full off crisps.

"Ok, thank you for your help. Alice and I will head off to the airport as soon as Seth gets here." Jasper exclaimed.

He is so lovely I thought to myself. He was going to do anything to get her back. Our almost daughter. If the paperwork gets rounded off she will be ours. We called Charlie and explained how she did not want to go with him. Charlie is now making the paperwork happen so she will legally be ours.

"Is it true?" His voice came from behind me; he was huffing and puffing, and wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Yes, we can get them back." I answered and I hugged him. He was everything Stacy wanted and the key to get her back.

"You mean all we have to do is go to the airport and go get her?" he sounded happy and relieved.

"Yes, I'll tell you what you have to do on the road. We have to leave straight away." Jasper answered the question.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Seth asked.

"I'm not letting you leave this house wearing that." I looked at his short disgustingly.

"Of course you won't, so what am I wearing?"

"You know I can't see you, so I have no idea. I did however have this ready for you just in case you spent a night on the couch or something like that." I grabbed a bag of clothes from under the stairs and tossed them toward him.

"Just a sec." He smiled his big grin and ran upstairs.

A few minutes later he came downstairs. Dressed in a beige pair of trousers, a white silk t-shirt and new white trainers.

"Do I look ok?" He asked and twirled around.

"You look handsome, ready to win back your girl?" I asked him and pulled him towards the doors.

"Now look here, Stacy has not chosen jet." Seth claimed and looked sad.

"She will choose you. We all know she will. She is yours and said she wanted to be yours. Remember?" Bella poked Seth and winked at him.

"That's right, she did." Seth said as we ran out of the doors.

Seth pov

We walked into the crowded airport. Jasper had been driving like a mad man to get us here on time.

"Which gate are they supposed to be at?" I asked Alice.

She was set to look into Mikael's future, trying to scan everything. She could see a wedding, a group of people sitting there. She could not see faces. All she knew was that it was in the woods. A weird place for a wedding. Then she saw Stacy, in a beautiful dress, walking down the aisle.

"I told you what I saw in the car. I keep seeing that." Alice whined as she tried again.

"Try looking closer then." Jasper advised her.

"Gate 4." She screamed and bolted off.

We both ran after her, all of us trying to stay in human speed. Pushing our way to the gate.

"Stacy!" I yelled as I saw her walking hand in hand with Laine, a few steps ahead of Mikael.

She looked up and around.

"Stacy, Laine!" Alice and Jasper yelled at the same time.

Everybody was looking at us now. This was the moment. I walked up to her. She looked beautiful; she was wearing a light skinny jeans and black leather boots. A white t-shirt was sitting tight around her body, showing off how amazing her body is. She had a white bow in her hair and her eyes sparkled as she looked into mine.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, I was now standing a few feet away. Keeping my distance from Mikael.

"Kiss me." Was all I said.


	12. Returned and Recovered

**This Chapter is the end of Mikael. He will not be back.**

**Enjoy and please Review.**

Stacy pov

"Tell us everything!" Bella yelped as she ran up to me and hugged Laine and me.

"Hasn't Alice already told you what happened?" I asked her and then glared at Alice.

"She told us you were coming back. I want all the details. What you were feeling and everything." Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to the couch, followed by Seth and Esme.

"Ok ok, so this is what happened"

- Flashback as Stacy tells the story -

"Kiss me!" Was all he said.

"What?" I was caught off guard with that.

"The contract states you don't have to marry him if you are in love with another. You have to kiss me. I want you to kiss me. I have been waiting for it since I laid eyes on you for the first time." He said as he stepped closer to me.

"I can't just kiss you. I need to feel that it's right." I stepped towards him.

"Please Stace. I want you back, I need you in my life and seeing you just leave with that guy, it broke me. I have been running in the woods for days, I hardly slept or ate. Don't you see how you make my life better? I used to wake up every day wishing I would find you and then you just bump into Paul, into my life." He looked at me with this sparkle in his eye. I remember that sparkle from the day we met.

"Seth, I care so much for you. I have been thinking of you since the moment I walked into the classroom and saw you sitting there. You're on my mind constantly." I admitted to him.

"See, you know it too." He was not right in front of me. Mikael had not moved an inch, he knew it was over.

"Seth, I can't." I stepped back.

"You mean you don't love me?" Seth said with tears coming up in his eyes.

"No, that's not what I meant Seth, it's just that -"

"It's just that what?" Seth interrupted me.

"I'm sorry." I turned away so he could not see me cry. I could not admit I love him. I don't want to say it first. I need him to say it. Was I ready for this?

"I love you Anastacia. With all of my heart and I will love you until my heart stops beating. Even then I won't stop. Nothing will end how I feel for you. You are the one." He grabbed my hand and turned me to face him.

"I love you to Seth." I said between tears.

"Kiss me" He whispered as his face came inches from mine.

I could feel his heat. His lips so close. How I want to feel them, finally kiss him. I could feel the heat radiating from under his t-shirt, his warm arms around me. I pushed myself up against him, and suddenly there was nobody else around. No noise and no other thing on my mind than this moment. I looked him in the eyes, threw my arms around his neck and gave my everything. Our lips touched and I felt fireworks going. I heard my heart racing, felt his doing the same. And from that moment on Seth and I were 1. He pulled me closer to him, my feet lifted up from the ground. He twirled me round and put me down again. When our lips parted he looked in my eyes and I saw the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

"Seth." I said just before I was pushed back and was hugged by Laine, Alice and Jasper. Applause followed and I noticed everybody had been watching us.

"I love you." Seth whispered in my ears as we walked out of the airport. His hand in mine, like it was always meant to be.

-End of flashback -

Seth pov

I watched her while she told Bella and Esme what had happened. Rosalie had entered the room and was listening too. Was this story going to be the story everybody in the family would tell their children? I mean Jake and I and everybody following?

"That is just magic." Bella said and hugged Stacy again.

"Seth you are so sweet." Esme was making sobbing noises.

"I just want what's best for her." I said and Carlisle, Emmett and Edward came into the room. They had gone to pick up Charlie.

"Alice, Jasper. Follow us please." Charlie said and they followed.

"What did you tell the school?" Stacy asked Esme.

"We said that Laine, Seth and you had been out in the woods and had caught some kind of bug. Sue was more than happy to ring in for Seth as well." Esme told us, she hated lying.

I looked over at Stacy, she was looking at me too. I saw the feelings she had inside, how happy she was to be with me. Everything I had always wanted was right here. I opened my arms and she came to sit on my lap. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me as if it was the last time.

"I don't ever want to let you go again." She whispered to me.

"I wish I could hold you forever." I whispered back to her.

"I know you do." She said and then she dozed off.

"Stacy!" Alice yelpt.

"Shhhhhht!" She's sleeping, I said and looked at her.

"Ow sorry. Do you want us to take her up to bed?" Jasper asked.

"Would you mind if I just sat here with her in my arms? I do not feel like letting her go just yet." I asked apologetically.

"No problem Seth." Jasper said and he looked at Alice.

"You'd better not wake my daughter up mutt." Alice faked being mad and then she jumped into Jaspers arms and he sat next to me.

"What's on TV?" Alice asked Emmett, he had stolen the remote.

"Nothing good." Emmett answered.

"I feel sleepy." I told them.

"Sleep then." Alice said.

"Here? I don't want to wake her up."

"If you move she might wake up." Alice warned me.

"Ok well I guess this is comfy enough."

I did not hear what Alice answered, I was fast asleep seconds later.

Jasper pov

"Look at them." I said as I nudged Alice and looked at Seth and Stacy.

"They're adorable I know." Alice answered.

We had finished the paperwork. Stacy and Laine were now official ours.

"Have you seen Laine?" I asked her, I noticed I had not seen her for a while.

"She went straight up to bed after saying hello to everybody." Alice said and I remembered a sleep drunken Laine clamber up the stairs before Edward swooped her up and carried her to her bed.

"Do you think they'll end up ok?" I asked Alice.

"I don't know, I see everybody's future, and not seeing there's makes me nervous." Alice admitted.

"That's what being a parent is all about. Not knowing how they end up. Of course they will not be our children when we move." I reminded her.

"True, they will be your nieces." Alice said.

We adopted them, and wrote in the files that they were my nieces and now we are their legal guardians. It is very easy faking such documents.

"Alice?" I asked when I noticed she'd blanked out again.

"Ow, what does she see Edward?" Esme asked her first son.

"She is looking at a house. It's huge. Somewhere in the woods. Or no. it's changing, in snow." Edward told us.

"It's our next house. Carlisle has not made up his mind yet." Alice explained.

"Well it was a great house." Edward said.

Stacy pov

I blinked a few times before I was accustomed to the light. Looking around I noticed I was still in Seth's arms. He was sleeping. It must have been about 6 in the morning. Had I slept for so long? Had he been sleeping as well? The whole time? I did not care. He was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. That is what I wanted it to be like, forever.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I heard out of nowhere.

"God Alice, you scared me." I whispered.

"Sorry, I just wanted to be here when you woke up." Alice walked over to me, hardly making any noise.

"You are officially adopted by Jasper and I. We have signed the papers." She whispered and hugged me.

"Oh my God really?" I squeezed her tighter and then pulled away, I did not want to wake up Seth.

"Yes, and now you need to get some more sleep, you have school tomorrow." She pointed at me and pretended to look serious.

"I know, I can't sleep anymore. I just want to stay here en his arms." I exclaimed and snuggled closer to Seth.

"I get it. See you in an hour." Alice winked and ran off to her bedroom.

- An hour later -

"Wake up doggy." I laughed as Seth opened his eyes and glared at me madly.

"This doggy is very dangerous you know. Better not laugh at him." Seth said and then growled at me.

"Sorry. You just growl in your sleep, it's funny." I told him and sat up straight.

"Silly little girl." He said, he pushed my hair out of my face and kissed my cheek.

"You smell." I told him and stood up.

"Well that's a nice thing to say." Seth sounded upset.

"You'd better head off home, shower and get some clean clothes on. Your mum must be worried." I said and I hugged him.

"He's fine, he can shower upstairs and I have some clothes that I bought yesterday for him." Alice came into the room and gave Seth a pile of clothes. "Tell me if you don't like them. It's going to be warm today."

"Thanks Alice. This means a lot to me." Seth looked at her and nodded.

"I know, I have had a few looks into the house and the building permit. I think we can give up our gym so you and Stacy could have a private room. If you are going to stay here another year." Alice winked and walked off.

"What did she mean with that?" I asked Seth.

"She just wants us to have some time for ourselves. After this year we still have another year before we have to move."

"We?" I was now confused.

"You didn't think I was going to let you move away from me? Jake and I are coming." Seth hugged me and went off to shower.

When he came back downstairs I was star struck. He was wearing light blue jeans and a green t-shirt. It barely fitted, it brought out his perfect body and his muscular arms so well. He was also wearing a black Leather jacket over it, and green and black sneakers.

"I was right, green is your color." Alice clapped her hands happily.

'You like it?" He asked me and turned so I could approve.

"I love it." I stuttered.

"Really?" He looked down and looked back at me.

"I would kiss you right now, but I still need to get ready myself. Wait for a few minutes will you?" I asked and then ran off.

"Laine are you still sleeping? Wake up. We have to go to school." I pushed her out off her bed and ran off to the bathroom that was right next to our room.

I jumped under the shower. Dried my hair and brushed it. I decided to let it hang down today. I pulled on the clothes Alice had left for me. Apparently she wanted to show us off. I was wearing black and green as well.

Seth pov

I was staring at her as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a green skirt with black leggings a black t-shirt and a black and green jersey. She had black and green sneakers. Did Alice shop at the His & Hers?

"You look perfect. I knew we matched." I laughed and she jumped into my arms to give me that kiss.

"It's time to go." Edward yelled and he flashed through the room and into the car.

"Coming." Stacy yelled back.

"It's great to be home." Laine said as she ran down the stairs, kissed Alice and then off the car she went.

"Time to show off my girlfriend, the most beautiful girl in the world." I said as I looked at Stacy and pulled her toward the doors.

When we arrived at school everybody was looking at us. I wrapped my arm around her and I think everybody noticed we had gone a step further. Girls were whispering and I looked at Stacy. She was staring at me. Maybe everybody was looking at me because of the really tight t-shirt Alice made me wear? I did not care. I kissed her on her head and we headed off to class just in time to notice there was a new kid walking into the classroom Laine was supposed to go in.


	13. New and Nervous

**This Chapter introduces us to a whole new person. Hope you like it... I did a bit of researching for the name of the new kid :D Reviews please?**

Stacy pov

"Did you see that new kid?" I asked Seth between classes.

"Yes, he seems weird. Not like anybody else." Seth was really thinking about this. We had been looking at each other the whole time. The teacher had put us on separate tables so we wouldn't get distracted.

"He does seem rather off doesn't he?" I said and we went walked into our next class. We had a big test today. I had not studied.

"How did your test go?" Seth asked me sweetly after class.

"It was ok. I just hope I passed." I answered and smiled.

For the rest of the day we were actually free. We were supposed to go somewhere and learn about plants. The teacher fell ill so we had a half a day off.

"We should see if we can play badminton or something, you know just do something." Seth said and headed off to the headmaster's office.

"The plan now is to take you all to La Push. Just to have a nice day off." The headmaster told us.

"That's a great idea." I said and we were told to go and get the other classes.

"I hope Laine can go through a day by herself. We have to go tell her that we are going." I told Seth and headed off towards Laine, she was waiting for us outside.

"So you're leaving me alone all day?" Laine said upset.

"Yes, we're so sorry. Why is it such a big deal? And you have Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella." Seth answered her question.

"The new kid scares me. He had one look at me in class and he ran off. I know they are all still here, I would just miss you Cy" Laine told us.

"What? I told you something was off about that kid." I poked Seth as I said it.

"I know sweetheart." He smiled and poked me back.

"I don't like it, he looked so angry." Laine looked down and shiffered.

"What's a matter?" I asked her concerned.

"His eyes looked familiar." She said and then she walked off because the bell rang.

"I wished I could stay." I told Seth and we walked towards the bus that was now waiting for us.

Laine pov

I walked into the classroom for third period and the new kid was back again. I walked straight up to him; standing right in front of him I changed my mind and walked to the next table.

"I'm sorry but is this seat taken?" He asked me.

"No not really, are you sure you want to sit next to me?" I asked him.

I finally got a good look at him. He was about my age yet he was very muscular and did not try to hide it. He had Blond way hair, kind of like Jaspers. He had amazing green eyes which stood off perfectly to his pale skin. He was not as pale as the Cullens. His lips were full and his cheekbones made him look older. He had a strange accent I could not place.

"Why would I not want to sit next to a girl as beautiful as you?" He asked me as he smoothly sat in the chair next to me.

"I just thought you didn't like me. You ran off rather quickly during the first period." I told him.

"I just got really nervous; you know being the new kid and all." He smiled and I saw his perfect smile, teeth so white you just have to be jealous.

"I get that, people still don't like me much." I admitted.

"Why not, you're very nice." He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said and I blushed. I did not get what this boy was doing to me.

"Would you mind spending lunch time with me? I'm all alone." He asked me shyly.

"Sure, do you not have any brothers or sisters?" I asked him.

"I do, they just don't go to school here. My brother is too old and my sister is still young." He told me and then we had to stop talking, class was going to start.

"So off to lunch then?" He asked me after another hour. I led him the way.

We sat down together and I just had no idea what to talk about.

"I noticed beautiful runs in your family." He said and nodded towards Jasper, Alice, Bella and Edward.

"I guess it does. I would not call it that though." I told him and looked over at Edward thinking everything was ok. Edward nodded my way and winked.

"I saw all of you this morning; you all look out of place here. So different in some way, not a bad way." He said and we walked up to an empty table.

"Well we aren't actually really family. I can introduce you if you want. It would be nice for you to know some more people." I told him and looked over towards Edward. I was running my vision of the big dog trough my mind. He had the same eyes. I showed Edward everything. Edward then nodded and spoke rapidly to Alice and the others. Then they waved at us and asked us to come sit with them.

"Hello we are the Cullens. Who are you?" Alice asked him.

"My name is Edon Fenris." He answered and looked at his feet.

"Don't scare him." I told them.

"It's ok. The tall blond one scares me most." He whispered in my ear.

"That's my uncle Jasper. He will adopt Stacy and I when we are old enough." I told him.

"You see Dr. Cullen has adopted a lot of children. Do you want me to walk you through it all?" I continued.

"I would love to know." Edon answered.

I looked at everybody and they nodded.

"So it all starts with Carlisle and Esme. Mister Cullen and his wife. They cannot have children so they adopted Edward, he's Mr. Cullen's sister's son. Soon after they adopted Alice, she was found wandering alone in the woods. Her parents had died in a car crash. Emmett followed he was about ten when his parents died, he had been in the system for 3 years when Esme decided she wanted to adopt him. Rosalie and Jasper followed. Their parents had died in a house fire while they were in school. They are actually Esme's stepmother's grandchildren. Bella here is new. She is not adopted. Bella has moved in with Edward because her father remarried and moved in with Sue Clearwater."

"That's a lot of information." He said as he was thinking everything trough.

"So Jasper here is your uncle. Are you Rosalie's child then?"

"No, Jasper and Rosalie have an older brother. They are the youngest in the family." Alice and Edward smirked at my inside joke. I know I was lying.

"Ok and Dr. Cullen does not mind having all off you? I mean you're all kind off the same age." Edon not turned to the table.

"Carlisle is a very loving father. He does not mind having us in the house. He loves us like a real father would." Edward answered.

"So who are those two big guys that always hang around you and the others?" He asked and he turned back to me.

"Ow Seth and Jacob. Jacob is Bella's best friend and Seth and Stacy are dating. Seth is also Sue Clearwaters son. He had an older sister too." I said and began to think about if this boy could have anything to do with the bog dog.

"Ok I think I can remember half of that." He admitted and then the bell rang.

Seth pov

We walked up to the beach of La Push. We were allowed to do whatever we wanted as long as it was legal and not pestering the people living here.

"Munchkin!" I heard behind me and Stacy ran off to hug Paul. He was still really close to her.

"How are you two doing?" He asked us.

"Fine and you?" I answered.

"We have been on a tour of the grounds. Some weird smell." Paul whispered.

"Hmm I will help later." I told him and we walked over to enjoy some sun.

"So how's everything in your love life?" Paul asked me and pushed me.

"Fine, Stacy and I are official and we are enjoying it." I told him and punched him.

"So have you stayed over at her house yet?" Paul winked at me.

"Shut up Paul. Seth does not think off stuff like that." Stacy said in-between our conversation.

"Pour Seth. She has you al wounded around her finger." Paul teased me.

"She has you there as well so I would stop picking at me about it." I teased back. He could not deny he would do anything for her. He feels like a big brother to her.

"That's true." He answered.

"I love having you guys around me. I feel so safe." Stacy said and she hugged us both.

"I would protect you from anything." Paul said.

"I think I can protect myself pretty good." Stacy told him.

"Unless you bump into things." Paul teased her and then said he had to go and he ran off.

"Time to go back to school Stacy." I said and I helped her to stand up.

"Who was that guy?" Anna came to ask me.

"Just a friend." I answered dryly and did not face her.

"He's handsome." She said and walked next to us.

"He's also taken. Tough luck." I said annoyed.

"Ow, well you don't have to be so mean about it, he's too old for me anyway." Anna exclaimed and then she ran off to her friends.

"She is so annoying." Stacy finally said.

"I know." I admitted.

"So how do you think Laine's day went?" She asked me.

"She had Alice and Bella, it was probably fine." I answered and sat next to her in the bus back to school.

When we got to school we saw Laine and that new kid walking over to us.


	14. Daydreaming and Dogs

_In life we get stuff thrown at us, _

_We get the worst off the shelves_

_In Life we choose what we want to throw at others,_

_We choose the bad so we can feel better about ourselves, _

_Think about the good that has been given to you, _

_And give that good to others._

_Think about the enemies and the lovers._

_Think about me and you,_

_Think about the good we can do,_

_Think about the bad we can deny._

_Think about what we can do, you and I._

_-Sharna Sh.-_

Laine pov

I have been thinking about this new guy a lot lately. He spends almost every minute in school with me, he pulls out my chair, carries my books. He's just so good to me. Cy and I decided to tell the Cullens about our powers, so we can now openly use them, the only rule is that we have to ask first. Edward thinks it's a nice feeling, not knowing what people are thinking for once. He can sit and read in silence, or play the piano, play with Renesmee and go on dates with Bella.

"Laine, you dozed off again." Alice said to me.

"Sorry Alice. Could you show me that again?" She was teaching me how to play chess. It was fun to play with Alice, because I could take her power and see what she is planning to do, take that advantage away from her.

"Of course sweetie. So do you need my power later? I would like an intake on Jake and Renesmee."

Alice asks me what I see, and I sometimes write it down if she is not here. I take her power so she can have a normal night with Jasper. She loves it that I can see Jacob and Renesmee, so we finally know how their future will turn out.

"I could use it for a few hours. If you don't mind me taking it? I will definitely take a peek at Renesmee." I promised her. Renesmee turns out a beautiful young lady. Now she looks about 6 years old. I saw her once and Edward was so proud of himself and Bella, they made a drop dead gorgeous child.

"Good, I want to know who's wedding I keep seeing bits of." Alice was obsessed with this wedding she keeps seeing. She thinks it's Jacob and Renesmee's wedding.

"God is it that late already? I was supposed to go to the movies with some friends of mine." I said and hurried to get changed.

"I'll give you a ride; you can call when I have to pick you up again." Alice called up the stairs.

On our way to the movies I took Alice's power, so she could drive without seeing the future.

"_Dear god you scared me." I yelled at a big form coming out of the woods._

_The big dog looked at me weirdly. I noticed then I was covered in blood._

"_Who or what are you?" I asked the big beast in front of me._

_A howl escaped from its mouth and I jumped backwards._

"_I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore." I said and I turned around to run away. I turned back. Pictured Edward in my mind and took his power._

"_She looks so adorable, even covered in blood." The beast was thinking._

"_Pardon me?" I asked._

"_Can she hear me?" The dog looked at me and growled._

"_I can read your mind." I tried to calm it._

"_Oh no. She might find out. I can't have her know." He was now backing up and shaking his head._

"_I won't harm you. Do you know me?" I asked him._

"_Yes I know you, and you know me more than is good for you."_

"_I don't get it. Why would you come to see me then?"_

"_They are coming." He thought to himself and then turned away from me. "I must protect her."_

"_Protect me from whom?" I asked and looked under him to find out what he was staring at. _

_Two other big dogs appeared out of nowhere. One of them was small and had shiny white fur all over. That seemed to be a female. The other was bigger and had a brown color with black spots._

_They were thinking in a language I did not understand. It might have been Romanian. Yes, I believe it is._

"_You must leave now my dear." The big wolf thought as he turned back to me. The others were staring at me. _

"_Dear? What is it you know that I don't?" I asked them all._

"_I can't tell now, please just leave. We will not return to this area, it is your hunting ground." He bowed his head and then ran off._

"Laine, for heaven's sake snap out of it." Alice said as she was poking me.

"I saw him Alice. I saw the big dog!" I was amazed that I just told her that.

"What big dog?" Alice looked at me questionably.

"I will explain later I promise. I have to go I can see my friends." I kissed her on her cheek and ran off, on human speed.

"You're late." Claire told me and she tapped on her watch.

"What do you want from me? I am only human." I smirked at the thought.

"True. So what do you want to go and watch?" Elisabeth asked us.

"I want to see a comedy." Claire stated and then went inside.

"That sound like fun. How about that new film?" Elisabeth pointed at a big poster hanging up.

"The road to chaos?" I asked. The poster had a car on it. Within a family of 5 and a dog, a cat, a fish in a bowl.

"It's about this family, they go on vacation, but everything seems to go wrong." Elisabeth explained.

"That sounds like fun." Claire said and we bought our tickets.

"Do you guys want some snacks?" I asked them as they sat down. "I'll pay." I added.

"I would love some nachos." Claire said.

"Could I just have a coke please?" Elisabeth was raised very polite. She had short blond curly hair and dark blue eyes. She had a few freckles; they made her look so childlike. She wore her heir in a loose ponytail with a piece of her hair still hanging out. She was wearing a skirt and a top. The skirt was loose and was almost entirely green; het top was white and had strawberries on it. She looked like she could have been in the 'Grease' movies.

Claire on the other hand was wearing jeans. Those two are opposites and it is weird they became friend. Claire had jet-black hair; it was wavy and came down to half over her back. She had grey eyes with a slice of green in it. She was wearing her hair down and had put clips in it. She was wearing a light blue pair of jeans and a t-shirt, they were both loose fitting.

"I'll be right back. I said and rushed off."

"I'm so sorry." A dark voice said as I got thrown to the ground.

"Laine?" I recognized that voice.

"Edon? What are you doing here?" I asked him as he helped me up.

"You know this young lady?" The dark voice asked. I now looked at him and knew it was his father.

His Father had the same eyes. Those eyes. Why did they look so familiar? He was also very pale. The only difference was that his father had brown hair.

"She is in my class in school." He said, he did not look his father in the eyes.

"Is she the one you have told us about?" His father asked sternly.

"Father." He said, embarrassed.

"Son, we do not show weakness." His father was staring at me. Looking at me with such a disgusted look in his eyes.

"Father," I could not understand the rest that he said. Whatever it was his father changed his mind about me and looked at me with a smile.

"I see you mean a lot to my boy. I should properly introduce myself. I am Mister Fenris. Edon's father." He held his hand out and I shook it.

"I'm Loraine Cullen. Nice to meet you Sir." I put my hand behind my back after shaking his.

"Likewise." Was al he answered.

"You look very minunat tonight." He thought about that foreign word a bit.

"I look what?" I looked at him misunderstanding.

"Attractive is the word my son is looking for." His father answered for him.

"Ow, thank you. I guess." I was looking at the floor now.

"I'm sorry, I need to update my English." Edon apologized.

"It's ok. I've never been called attractive in Romanian before." That was a guess to find out if he was actually Romanian.

"Ha-ha, you guessed where I was from." He laughed and he looked so handsome.

"Yes. I'm smarter than I look." I nudged him and then looked at the time. "I have to go. The movie is about to begin" I still did not have the nachos and cola.

"I will see you in school again. Will you wait at the bench for me?" Edon asked shyly.

"Of course I will." I blushed and hopped off to the snack bar.

"She seems nice." I could hear his father say.

"She will be your future daughter in law father. You must like her. We have seen her." He whispered and then they walked off.

What was that supposed to mean? Something was off about him. Something was not right. What did he mean with that they had seen me? And who said anything about marriage? Wait; was it my wedding Alice kept seeing? What if it was? I hardly knew this kid. I need to find out more. Then it hit me. Those eyes. It's him. He is the dog. I knew something was wrong with him. Now I have to find out more about him.

"Where have you been, the movie is about to start." Elisabeth frowned at me.

"I bumped into Edon and his father outside." I admitted and I sat down, handing them the cola and nachos.

"Edon Fenris? That new kid? What did he say? What is his father like? "I was overloaded with questions.

"His father is scary." I said and then hushed them because the movie was about to begin.

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's. This chapter was all about Laine.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews please? **


	15. Proms and Princesses

**I added in this chapter to show you how we are going over to the summer vacation. How school is cut out off the picture for a while. I tried to describe what they are wearing a good as I could. I hope you all picture it kind of like I do. **

Stacy pov.

As I was lying in bed, thinking about the day that was coming up. Alice was planning a big party to celebrate mine, and Seth's 18 birthdays. I could not wait. Seth and I were very close these days. He spent most of his evenings hanging out with me, or doing stuff for the pack. They all did not mind him being with me so much. Tomorrow is our last day of school. Then we have 2 months off. Summer vacation. Prom was tomorrow as well. Alice, Bella, Laine and I went out for dresses. The whole school was going to be there. Laine got asked by that new kid Edon. She was very happy about that and she found a dress she loved.

"Seth, you have to leave to go and get ready." I started pushing him out of the door.

"But I don't need that much time." He tried to argue.

"I do need this much time, and you have to come with the car, so that makes you slower." I replied and I got him to the door.

"Ok ok fine I will leave. I will see you in 2 hours ok?" He grabbed my hand as he opened the door.

"Yes, 2 hours. Now leave." I waved my hand in a way to say now go.

"Can I get a kiss before I go?" He asked me and he put on his puppy eyes.

"Ok." I lent in towards him and he grabbed my waist. I was used to this now. I threw my arms around his neck and pushed myself up against him. Our lips toucht gently, he pressed them on to mine more intensely. He pulled me closer to him; there was no air that could pass between us now. As he loosened his grip, I pulled back and stood on my feet normally, he sort of pulled me into the air when we kissed, because he was so tall.

"Hmm see you in a few then." He whispered in my ear and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

Bella pov.

I was trying to get Renesmee ready for bed before I had to get myself ready for prom. I used to hate prom. Now I was doing my senior year and I just had to go. Edward made me love them, he was so oldfashioned.

"Mommy, why can't I go to prom?" Nessie asked me sweetly.

"You are not old enough dear. Now get into bed so mommy can get dressed." I replied.

"Can I at least stay up to see how beautiful you are?" She asked me and she batted her eyelashes.

"Ok but then Auntie Rosie is putting you to bed." I could not resist her.

"Ok." She clapped her hands in enjoyment.

"Come on then. I will race you to the house." I did not even say go and she was gone. I heard a light giggle as she past me and she left the door open. I would give her a light head start because I ran just a tad faster then she does.

"Come on mommy. I'm going to win." Her angel voice spoke from between the trees.

"On our way darling." Edwards voice popped up behind me.

"How was the hunt?" I asked him as we started running after our daughter.

"Daddy!" Renesmee yelled and out of nowhere there was a loud bang.

"Watch out you might hurt yourself sweetheart." Edward smiled and remained to run, now with his daughter in his arms.

"Sorry." She smiled and she hugged him.

"Now you can't win, because daddy won't let you go anymore." I sticked my tongue out and jumped over the river.

"No daddy, run faster. Faster." She yanked at his shirt and pointed towards the house. She then put her hand on his face and he smiled.

"Ok sweetie. Hold on." I heard him say and he was running faster now.

"That's not fair Edward." He was the fastest of us all.

"Nothing is fair in fun and games." He said and I felt a kiss on my check. Just for a millisecond and then he was gone.

"You little cheat." I grabbed my daughter as we walked into the house and I started poking her.

"I did not cheat, it was teamwork." She said and she put her hand on my neck.

She was showing me the image she had shown her father. I was walking down the stairs in the dress I bought. Smiling and in her eyes walking very slowly.

"So that's why you ran faster." I pushed Edward and he laught.

"Naturally my love." He kissed me and then he walked off with my daughter.

"Go and get ready then. Alice has got the torture machines ready upstairs." He grinned at me and I headed off to Alice her bathroom.

I walked into the room and I saw a whole lot off stuff. I was still not used to all of it. Laine and Stacy were already there. Alice was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Alice?" I asked them.

"She needed to get something from the stores." Laine replied and I sat down on the third stool in the room. Alice her bathroom was not really big. But big enough to fit the three off us in on chairs and still have enough room left for at least 4 more people to walk about in.

"So, how long have you been sitting here?" I asked Stacy.

"About 5 minutes." She said and she looked at her phone.

"Are you texting Seth again." Laine sounded annoyed.

"Yes." Stacy answered shortly.

"Doesn't he need to get ready?" I asked him. Now reminding myself that Edward needs to go and get dressed to.

"We have another hour and a half." Stacy replied and I looked at the big clock right in front of us.

"Well I guess men do not need to do a lot of preparing." I pointed towards where Edwards old room should be behind the walls. That was now a big useless room. I had suggested they give the room to Stacy. They were thinking about that because Alice has been storing clothes in there. I think it's weird they have all these clothes. Alice never lets us wear something twice. Well she does tent to loosen up if it's about Renesmee and I. So we have a whole storing room.

"It will happen Bella." Alice said as she walked back into the room.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?" I asked her.

"I just know you were going to ask me about it again when I walked in. So I decided to answer before you could ask." Alice replied and started putting the stuff down she had bought.

"What will happen?" Laine asked us.

"Edwards old room is going to be Stacy's room. We are going to take out all the clothes that are hanging there and ask Laine about all the CD's on the wall."

"Edwards room has a whole wall full of music and he uses the room as a playroom." I explained when they both looked at Alice.

"I don't mind all of them being there." Stacy shook her head heavily. She really wanted a room to herself. So Seth could sleep over and they could have privacy.

"We know. It was going to be your 18'th birthday present." Alice said and she started combing Laines hair.

Edward pov

"Is mommy going to come downstairs soon?" Nessie asked me and I noticed she was starting to feel very sleepy.

"She should be coming down soon." I promised her and I handed her over to Rosalie.

"You have to stay with me for a bit. So daddy can go and get dressed." Rose said to my little girl. She was growing so fast.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." I said and ran off upstairs.

I passed Alices room and I could not help but peak in to see if I could look into the bathroom. The door was closed and it had a tiny note on it. It read: You know you can't look Edward. Alice had seen me look then. Sneaky girl. I walked over to my room and noticed Jasper running up our back garden.

"Sorry I'm late. I found a bear and I just had to have some fun before drinking." He said as he walked in my room a second later.

"Alice is not going to like the look of you." I replied and pointed out that he had ripped his trousers and his shirt.

"She will never know." He looked at me sternly.

"I already do." Alice walked into the room and kissed him.

"Sorry." Jasper said. We could both smell the stench off hairspray and body lotion following her in.

"Now get changed. The girls are almost done. Their nails have to dry and I have to get ready." Alice had done her nails a bright pink color this morning.

"See you in a few minutes beautiful." Jasper winked at her and she skipped off.

"Lucky you that she was not mad." I punched him on his arm and we headed off to each end of the room.

"She's just happy that she can do what she loves." Jasper answered and I heard his shirt drop to the floor.

As we both got changed we could hear the girls getting their dresses on. We try not to listen in on them as we hurry to get dressed.

"Ready." I hear Jasper say.

"Ready." I answered and we turned towards the door. We looked like we could have come from a movie.

"Let's head off downstairs." I said to Jasper. I could hear Seth coming up to the house and another car following him. Edon must be here as well. His older brother had promised to drive him up here.

We walked downstairs and I could feel Nessie staring at me. She loved to look at Bella and me. She hoped she would look as mind-blowing as we do some day. What she doesn't know is that she looks even more mind-blowing than we do. And if I could believe what I saw in Laines mind, she will become the most beautiful woman in the world. I could not believe Bella and I created such a woman. So young and she had the looks of a woman you could only see in drawings because no woman could look so good. Every girl will hate her for looking so good. She will find out over just a few years.

"Hey guys. Look who followed us up the lawn." Seth grabbed hold of Edon and pulled him into the house.

"Good evening everybody." Edon said shyly.

"Good evening Edon." I shook his hand and introduced him to Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. He was really scared of Emmett I noticed.

"Look!" Nessie screamed and everybody stared at the stairs. In a row of dresses, down came Laine, Stacy, Bella and last but not least Alice.

My eyes focused on Bella. Her hair was done up and it waved down until right under her shoulders. She was wearing a light green dress that fitted perfectly around her body. It was cut out low at her back, and it spread out at her hips. Coming down just over her knees and she was wearing green heels. They had little braids dangling from the top and her nails were painted in a light green color. She had green eye shadow and mascara on. I could not speak a word. I heard everybody's thoughts.

Seth was looking at Stacy and I could see her in my head. She was wearing light blue dress. Her hair was cut a little shorten and Alice had put the front of her hair back in a plat, and it laid over the rest. She had a blue bow in her hair. Her dress was made of silk. It was loose fitting around her torso and waist, it was cut open up to het thighs and she was wearing blue heels, similar to Bella's. Her nails were painted a bright blue color and covered with glitters.

Edon could not look at anything other than Laine. He was staring at her. He watched her every step. She was wearing a brown dress. I guess it is his favorite color. Her dress was less revealing then the others. She had chosen a loose dress. It had layers at the bottom and it was made to look scrupled up. It ended right at her feet so we could not see what shoes she was wearing. She also had long gloves on that came up to her ell bows.

I had to look at Alice to see what she was wearing because all Jasper could think of was ripping whatever she was wearing off of her again. Alice smirked at the way Jasper was looking at her. She was wearing a bright pink dress. It was a short dress. It stopped about half way het thighs and it was cut open to right above her belly button. She had put pink bows in her hair and bright pink makeup on. I could not go into details because Nessie had walked over to me, jumped on my back and put her hand on my neck, to show me her mother again. Showing me how she thinks they look like Princesses.

"Time for bed Nessie." I said and handed her back to Rose.  
>"We won't stay out too long." I promised her and I kissed her on her head. Bella did the same and we walked out of the door. We had a big limo waiting outside for all of us, with a personal driver called Emmett.<p> 


	16. Confused and Commotion

**Chapter 16 :D It took me a while to write a new chapter. I have been very busy with school and all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of their characters.**

**Thanks to everybody that reviewed, it makes me happy knowing you like my story. And I'm very happy I have been added as fav author or fav story :D**

Seth pov

"So do you want to come over to the beach?" I asked Stacy, almost begging.

"I don't know Seth. I have nothing to wear for the beach." she pleaded.

"That's a lie. Alice has something. I'm pretty sure off that. Why won't you come?"

"I don't feel like going ok." She practically yelled at me and then she slammed the door in my face.

I felt my whole body shake. I was so upset and mad. I had to go. So I took off my shirt. I ran, far and fast before I changed.

"_I just don't get her. Why is she being so moody? What have I done? Does she want to break up with me?"_

"_Dude, stop winning. She's a woman. They act like this a lot. She just needs space. Maybe she doesn't like being near the water. You should just ask her again." _

"_Thanks for the help Embry. Where are you? I just need to run right now."_

"_Right outside Jake's house. You should come. We are going to go running before dinner."_

"_Who's cooking?" _

"_Kim and Emily. They are cooking for the whole pack."_

"_Great I am starving." _

"_See you in a sec then."_

"_Yeps."_

"_What's up Seth?" _

"_Nothing Quil."_

"_Embry already told us."_

"_Embry, why can't you keep your thoughts to yourself for once?"_

"_My thoughts are never my own." _

"_Well I asked Stace is she wanted to come to the beach tomorrow. To hang out you know. She just said no. She had this shocked look in her eyes. Stace slammed the door in my face after I practically begged her to come. I don't know what to think of it."_

"_You should let her be Seth. She will tell you when she wants to. I have learned not to upset a lady. She might just not like the beach or something."_

"_Probably, I just want to know why she looked so shocked, and why she did not give me a reason." _

"_Don't be sad about it." _

"_Hay Sam."_

"_Hello everybody." _

"_So now Seth's having relationship problems. We have all had them. Well except for Embry. Because a three year old cannot really argue with you."_

"_Don't hate on Claire."_

"_Can we drop this and just go and run. I do not feel like talking about how Stacy hates me."_

Rosalie pov

"Why did you slam that door?" I asked Stacy as she was bolting off to the kitchen.

"Because I wanted to." She screamed at me and then left.

"Brat." I said and hoped she heard me. These children all around make me feel normal, but it's annoying some times.

"Don't call my little girl that." Alice said and she danced into the room.

"Sorry. Do you know what's up with her?" I asked her as I went back to watch TV.

"No, I do not. She will tell us when she feels like it." Alice replied.

"She does not feel like telling anybody." Edward swooped in and landed smoothly on the couch. Followed by Bella, holding Nessie.

"You know what's wrong?" Alice jumped up and ran to sit next to him.

"She was thinking about it yes. However, I do not feel like invading. She will tell you when she is ready, or when she feels like she has to talk about it, confess it." Edward smirked at that last bit.

"Confess what?" Alice sounded worried now.

"Nothing, Alice. Nothing you should worry about." Edward smiled and grabbed hold of Nessie.

"No Nessie I will not tell you. It's a secret, and we will not tell Stacy that I know." He winked at her and let her watch the TV.

"Edward Cullen, tell me what's wrong with her now." Alice tried to sound angry.

"Alice you should hear yourself." I heard Jasper chuckle as he walked into the room.

"You sound so funny, when you try to be mad." I decided to give my input.

"Don't laugh at me." Alice complained.

"Sorry sweetheart. Just let Stacy be, she will tell you eventually." Jasper tried to sooth her.

"What is going on with Stacy?" Laine had come downstairs now.

"She's upset. Do you know why?" I asked her sweetly.

"No. She just told me to leave her alone and to tell Uncle Edward to stay out of her head." Laine looked over at Edward.

"I will not listen in. I promise." He held up his hand and then put it down again.

"Good. So what are we doing tonight?" Laine asked, she was jumping down the stairs.

"Well, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper are going hunting. So you are stuck with Bella, Nessie and I." Edward answered her.

"Cool, can we watch a movie?" This girl was so obsessed with movies. In their old house they did not have a TV. So since she was here she begged to watch a movie every night.

"Which one do you want to see?" Bella asked her and I handed them the remote.

"A funny one." Laine sounded like a little girl.

"Ok then. I think there's a good one on tonight." Bella pressed a few buttons and they looked at the TV-guide together.

"We are off then." I told them and Jasper, Alice and I headed towards the back doors. Emmett was waiting for us there and Carlisle and Esme jumped out of Carlisle office window to join us.

"Race you to the lake." Emmett yelled and we all spurted off.

Edon pov

I was in my room. Looking out at the stars. I was wondering what she was doing now. Would she be sleeping? Of course she would. It's three in the morning. I needed to go to sleep. Would she miss me? Will she contact me? I gave her my number and mail address. She would call wouldn't she? I mean, I think she likes me? Should I go over to her house and see how she's doing? Wait, I don't know where she lives.

"Edon, why are you still up?" My father's stern voice entered my room.

"I cannot sleep father. I keep thinking about Loraine." I confessed to him.

"You need to wake up from that girl. She could never love you my son. You are different." He sat at the end of my bed and laid his hand on my arm.

"I know father but why does she feel so different? I have never felt this way around anybody before. I feel like she is more than what she seems to be. And we have seen her. You saw how she was here. The dress, the wedding." I did not know if that made any sense at all but I did not care.

"She does have a strange vibe. Maybe she could be different, but how can she love a guy like you? How can anybody love someone like us? We must think about that wedding. She has to know what we are before getting herself into this." He looked sad and I remembered how our mother had left us when she found out what we were. How she had given birth to Rafe, Daciana and I. My Farther had gotten Rafe and me to hide it from out mother. Daciana was too young to hide what she can do, she changed in front of mother and then ran off in shame. Mother left the next day. Daciana still feels very bad about it.

"I hope she will get to know and that she still accepts me. I feel rather sleepy now." I told him to make him leave.

"Right son. Good night." He left the room and closed my door.

"_Why couldn't I just tell her what I am?" _I thought to myself and then felt myself doze off.

"Edon, Edon. Wake up sleepyhead." Daciana was jumping on my bed to wake me up.

"What's a matter Dee?" I yawned and tried to open my eyes as I answered.

"Your girlfriend's on the phone." She smiled her big smile and then ran off.

"Wait, what?" I yelled after her. Then it hit me what she had said. I jumped out of bed, noticed I was still wearing the same clothes I had worn yesterday. It had been 3 days since prom. I had been hoping she would call.

"Hello?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Edon. It's Laine. How are you?" I heard her sweet voice ask me.

"I'm fine and how are you?" I asked and noticed I sounded sleepy.

"Fine. I didn't make them wake you up did I?" She sounded worried.

"Actually you did. But it's ok. I was planning to wake up anyway." I told her and I pushed Daciana away, she was making kissing noises.

"Sorry. I was just wondering if you would like to come over here or something. I would really like it if you could come over." It sounded like she was nervous.

"I would love to come over. I will just ask father if he could drop me off." I ran away from the phone and before I could reach my father's room, he poked his head around the door and said ok.

"Thank you father." Before he could say anything I was on my way back to the phone.

"I can come. What time should I be there?" I was bouncing up and down from excitement.

"Esme said you can come at about 12'ish." It sounded like a question.

"I'll be there. See you soon my love." I waited for her to respond, it took a while.

"See you soon." I know she would not call me her love. She does not feel that way yet. I just hope she would soon see how much I love her.

"Ooooooh Edon has a date." Daciana was jumping around the room making kissing noises and hugging herself.

"Silly little girl." I laughed at her and picked her up. She was still rather small for a 12 year old. She had transformed about a year ago. Still so young.

"Put me down Edon." She pushed me and tried to loosen my grip.

"Ha-ha not until you say sorry for jumping on me.

"Sorry Edon. Rafe!" She screamed and I let her go so she could hug Rafe.

"What is this commotion all about Daciana?" He asked her.

"Edon has a date again." She looked over at me and stuck her tongue out.

"Good lad." Rafe said and winked at me. Rafe was almost 20 and really big. He had hidden our secret for mother the longest. It had hurt him how he had to lie to her. He did not go to school anymore, he had to work to help pay for the house. He had fathers brown hair and mothers blue eyes. Unlike Daciana and I, we had mothers blond locks and fathers green eyes.

"Are we good to go son? It is about a half an hour drive to the Cullens." Father said from up the stairs.

"I have to be there in an hour. I still need to go and get dressed." I told him and I ran off to my room.

"You need a shower to smelly." Rafe decided to yell trough the whole house. I could hear Daciana giggle and say: "Yeah smelly."


	17. Lovers and Lies

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I had a lot on my mind. So I hope you like it and Reviews are always welcome :D **

Loraine POV

I had just called Edon to see if he wanted to come over. He sounded very excited. I haven't seen him since the party. That night was amazing he looked so handsome in his suit. I remember how he had asked me to dance with him, how he had twirled me around the dance floor and how he had kissed me on my cheek before he left. I hadn't dared calling him the day after; I did not know how I felt about it, about him. Alice practically forced me to call him.

"I don't know what to wear." I wined as ran down the stairs. "Alice!"

"Calm down. Calm down." Alice said as she walked down the stairs behind me. She was holding a big package. "This just got in from China. She handed me the package and then I ran off.

I knew she had bought me a new set of clothes. She always does. I wonder what it is. I opened the brown paper package and I pulled out a white top with black spots and a pair of white leggings. I put them on and then Alice came upstairs holding a pair of white sandals.

"Here you go Laine. That looks so good on you." Alice told me and she turned her fingers, motioning me to turn around.

"It looks perfect Alice, thank you." I hugged her and then looked at the clock. "Oh Edon should be here in about ten minutes."

"Go brush your hair and teeth." Alice reminded me as she skipped out of the room and down to Jasper.

I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself; I hoped Edon would like my new clothes. I brushed my hair; it was getting a little too long again. I brushed my teeth and then headed downstairs. Because I'm a hybrid I was actually really vast and I had about 8 minutes left.

"So what are you guys planning to do?" Jasper asked me and he walked over to me to give me a good morning hug. He was out hunting so I haven't seen his since the day after prom.

"I don't know yet, maybe watch a movie or something, I can't get my new clothes dirty." I answered and walked over to the couch.

"Maybe you could go for a walk and have a picnic in the woods?" Alice suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan." I was pondering that plan when the doorbell rang.

"Could you guys now have warned me he was here already?" I started panicking and fixing my hair.

"We thought this might be more usual." Alice winked at me as Jasper opened the door.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Edon said as he walked into the room and gave me a hug.

"Good morning mister ehm?" Mr. Fenris was looking at Jasper, thinking he was to young to be my father, and staring at how he looked.

"Cullen, Jasper Cullen. I am Loraine and Anastacia's uncle. You must be Mister Fenris." Jasper shook his hand and motioned him to come in. At this point I had shown Edon into the living room, and we had taken a seat on the couch.

"This is Alice. Alice meet Mister Fenris." Jasper introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you. So what time should I pick my boy back up?" Edon's father had asked Jasper and Alice.

Edon POV

"You look gorgeous." I told Laine and I think she was blushing.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She said shyly.

"What are the plans for today?" I asked her and she looked me straight into my eyes. Laine was beautiful, she had a perfect smile and her eyes, I could just stare at her all day and lose myself in them.

"I-I don't know, what would you like to do?" She sounded so cute when she stuttered.

"We had this idea that you could go for a walk in the woods and have a picnic." Alice interrupted us.

"We told your father that we would drive you home after dinner tonight. Esme is really excited about cooking. Jasper said and then quickly added: "Chinese."

"Well I'd love to stay, maybe we should get ready for a picnic?" I asked Laine. She was about to answer but Alice cut her of.

"There's a basket on the kitchen table and I hung up ribbons on trees to guide you to a nice place to sit and eat. It's a long walk though." Alice winked at Laine and we got up. How could Alice have know we were going to say yes to the picnic.

"I'll carry the basket." I offered and took it from Laine.

"Ok then. We should get going if we want to be back in time for dinner." Laine smiled at me and she walked close next to me.

I put my hand on her back and leaded her out of the back door and towards the first ribbon I saw. She did not mind me touching her. I felt kind of odd walking so close by her. I had no idea of what she thought of me, after I kissed her; it was only on the cheek_. Maybe she was not used to being kissed? Maybe she was confused. I should let her know how I feel._

"Edon?" I snapped out of my thoughts and realized she had asked me something.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something. What did you say?" I asked her and I noticed shed was walking closer to me.

"I asked you if you don't mind walking a long way." She looked down at her feet while she was talking. I did not know if it was because she was shy, embarrassed or trying not to trip.

"As long as I'm with you I don't mind anything." I winked at her and she gave me a nudge.

"What were you thinking about?" this time she looked at me whilst she asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"It was not nothing, I can see it on your face that you are lying." She looked fake mad and then went on talking. "I thought you would never lie to me. Was it something bad?"

"No, sorry. It's just embarrassing." I told her.

"Ow, you know you can tell me anything. I can keep a secret." She looked at me hopefully.

I knew she could keep a secret; she has to be able to for what was coming her way. I must tell her soon.

"I was thinking about you." I admitted. "About you know prom night. I was just thinking about how you feel for me." I looked at my feet, not knowing how she would react.

Laine POV

_What was that? I can't believe he is uncertain about how I feel. I get all warm inside when I see him; I can feel my face burn up. Every time I think about our kiss I get all you know shy and unhandy. Maybe he hadn't noticed yet._

"I ehm, I –I guess you could say that I didn't NOT like your kiss." I answered him quietly.

"So you wouldn't mind me kissing you again?" He asked me hopefully. I was trying not to get too distracted from the ribbons leading our way.

"I would not mind no." I stopped walking and he looked at me strangely.

"Why did you stop? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" He looked upset.

"No. No. I just wanted to stop for a moment." I could barely think about what I was about to do.

"Are you ok?" He stepped closer towards me and I could feel his warmth. His face was just inches from mine. Is this what it feels like? Being in love? I leaned in closer to him and hugged him. Then I kissed him on his cheek. I stepped back and started following the ribbons again. After a few steps I noticed he was not following me.

"Edon?" I asked him and he snapped out of his line of thoughts.

"Sorry, you caught me off guard there." I could see he was blushing and I had to call him again to get him to move.

"Edon, come on. Silly." I looked at him as he came walking up to me. He looked at me for a second and then he moved his head towards the next ribbon.

"Let's get going again, shall we?" He held out him arm and I intertwined mine in his.

"So, how long do you think it will still be? I'm really getting hungry now." He asked me after about a half an hour more walking. He had held my hand and helped me up rocks and over fallen trees. He's such a gentleman.

"Not very long. They want us to be back in time." As I finished my sentence we walked into a big open field. It was full of flowers, all colors and sizes.

"This place is amazing." He whispered and we headed toward a nice open spot. He laid down the blanket we had to sit on.

"It's beautiful." I had no other word for it. Edon sat down next to me and started unpacking sandwiches.

"How did Alice know what I like in my sandwiches?" Edon asked me as he was holding a sandwich and was looking what was in them.

"She just knows things." I could not lie, but that wasn't a lie.

"Ok." He smiled at me and started eating.

It didn't take us long to eat and afterwards I lay down on the blanket.

"You look very pretty." Edon said and I noticed he was staring at me.

"Thank you, again." I replied. He came to lie next to me and I slowly put my hand on his.

"You feel really warm." I told him.

"Really? You feel rather cold. Are you cold?" He looked at me and wondered I wondered if it was my part hybrid side that was cold. Nobody really ever touched me that much, except for the random shaking off hands and the hugs the Cullens gave me. The Cullens are colder than I am.

"I don't feel cold." I said and he moved a bit closer to me.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." He was so nice.

"Thank you. But I really don't feel cold." I noticed that was a mistake right after I said it. Edon moved away from me and said: "Ow well ok, if you don't feel cold." He sounded sad.

"I did not mean I wanted you to move away from me." I said, trying to flirt, and I pulled him back.

"Ok then." He sounded a whole lot happier straight away.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked him after I realized we hadn't spoken for a while. We were just lying on the blanket watching the clouds. It was a nice day for once.

"Nothing." He lied again.

"You're such a liar." I poked him and he laughed.

"Sorry, I just feel uncomfortable telling you that I'm thinking about you all the time." He blushed and looked at me.

"You are so adorable." I teased him and he poked me back.

"Yeah I am, aren't I?" He said and he winked at me. "Do you really want to know what I was thinking about?" He squeezed my hand and I could feel my face turning red.

"Yes. If you don't mind telling me." I replied.

"I was thinking about our walk. You know in the woods. How you kissed me." He was now looking straight into my eyes. I sat up straight and so did he.

"I'm sorry about that. I just felt like it was the right thing to do." I could not look at him.

"I never said I didn't want you to." He smiled his gorgeous smile and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was very nervous about today." I told him truthfully.

"Me too. I did not know how you felt and how I had to act." His voice cracked and I could tell he was nervous.

He put his hand in my neck and I looked at him. "I really like you Loraine." He whispered.

"I like you to Edon." I could feel his breath on my face. His hand was so warm and his eyes had a lock on mine. He leaned in closer to me. My whole body started feeling weak; I could barely hold myself up as his face inched closer. No idea what to do. He pressed his lips against mine and I closed my eyes, pushing his lips closer on mine and holding my head tightly. I felt my heart rush and I couldn't breathe. He pulled himself back and he stared into my eyes. "That went better than I thought it would." He nervously said. I was now breathing heavily and I grabbed his face, all I said was: "Kiss me again."


	18. Embarrassment and Embraces

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

Stacy POV

It had been two days since I slammed the door in Seth's face. Everybody had come back from hunting yesterday. Alice had forced Laine to set up a date with Edon. This means I'm being forced to go to Seth's house and hang out there. I had never been to his house before. I didn't want to either. There was nothing I could do about it. Seth had come knocking yesterday and today he was so happy that I rang and asked if we could hang out at his house. It was better that the beach or something. I can't believe they are making me go. Would they let me if they knew what I kept thinking about?

"Stace are you ready to go?" Bella's voice rang up the stairs.

"Yes!" I answered annoyed at everybody.

I walked down the stairs and couldn't help but think about Seth again, how hot he looked in his suit. How handsome he was, he is. And how I would just like to- I was cut off from my thought because I noticed Edward staring at me. He could see what I was thinking about. Stop thinking about it stupid. I looked at him, gave him a death glare and then looked away. I hope he knows I will kill him again if he tells anybody.

"Are you sure you're ready Stace? You seem to look like you've forgotten something." Bella asked me worried.

"No, I'm ok. I have everything I need. Could Jasper drive me over there instead of you?" I asked Bella politely. I knew I hurt her feelings. I had been mad at them all and now asking for somebody else to drive me, she probably thought I hated her.

"Ehm sure." She looked unhappy and Jasper came running in a second later.

"Why do you want me to drive you?" Jasper asked curiously.

"She wants to talk to you." Edward answered for me. Bella seemed to light up because of that. She probably knew I would rather speak to a man that could calm me down easily, and the fact that Jasper did adopt me. Edward looked at me and nodded. He knew it would be a good idea to talk about this.

"Well shall we leave then?" Jasper motioned to the car and we walked towards it.

"Thank you for driving me Jasper." I said softly. I knew he could hear it though.

"No problem Stace, what did you want to talk to me about?" He looked at me as I stepped into the car seat next to his.

"Could we drive a bit before we start talking? I don't want Alice to overhear us." I admitted to him.

"Alice is busy for your sister's date. She's not around." Jasper said and he kept his eyes on me as we drove to the road and on the way to La Push.

I felt really tense and awkward not to forget embarrassed. That feeling left soon and I was thankful for Jasper's special power.

"I have to confess something. I don't know what to do." I began talking.

"Something that would upset Alice?" He asked me, probably wondering why I didn't ask her to drive me.

"I think so. Edward seems not to really mind though." I remembered how he had nodded and how he did not come and talk to me after I slammed the door in Seth's face.

"I get it. Is it about Seth?" He seemed to know what he was talking about so I decided just to tell him flat out what was wrong.

"I have been thinking bad thoughts about Seth. I don't know why but I keep catching myself thinking about him, all from just hanging out to doing grown up stuff. I feel really bad and then when he asked me to come to the beach with him, I couldn't bare the thought of being around him when he's wearing only shorts, I thought he might notice what I was thinking and he would think I was weird or something." I was almost sobbing. I felt so bad about how I thought of him.

"Stace, that is very normal. You are both almost 18. We all saw it coming that one day you would feel like this. Why do you think you got Edwards old room? So you and Seth could have some privacy. I know it's not that much because we can all hear everything. But we can sound you out. You don't have to feel so bad about this. It's totally normal. Just be careful about how you tell him, or show him." Jasper used his magic on me and I calmed down, he's such a big help.

"You mean I have to tell him?" I felt my heart drop. How was I supposed to tell him that?

"You can tell him, show him. He thinks you hate him or something, that you don't want to be near him anymore. He's scared you want to hang out today and then see if you want to break up with him. I can feel how scared he is and Edward told me what he was thinking when he came to our house yesterday. He feels really bad." Jasper was not telling me off for being so mean to Seth. I could take that, I had been mean.

"I'll tell him the truth. I promise. I don't like it that he's feeling so bad about this." I was really calm now and Jasper parked in front of the Clearwater's house.

"I'll tell Alice what was wrong, she'll be really relieved that it's nothing bad." Jasper smiled at me and I hugged him.

"Thanks Jasper. You're the best." I practically jumped out of the car and Seth came running out. Jasper waved to us and we waved back.

"I'm sorry about how I've been acting lately." I hugged Seth and he pulled me close to him.

"It's ok, I'm just glad to have you back." He said and I could hear the relief in his voice.

"Seth, I don't want to be rude, but you smell really bad." I admitted to him and pushed him off of me.

"Sorry, I've been running all yesterday to get my mind off of how hurt I was." He pulled me into his house and introduced me to his mom.

"I'm sorry for leaving you two all alone. Although I guess you won't mind. I'm off to work then." Miss Clearwater said and she hugged Seth. Then she added: "You are not hanging out with Stacy smelling like that. Go and get a shower Mister."

"Right away mom. Bye." He walked towards the bathroom.

"Bye Miss Clearwater. I'll wait here Seth. Go ahead." I walked towards the TV, thank the lord they had it switched on already.

I had looked around a bit. Seen some of Seth's baby pictures. He was so adorable. Would our children look like that? I hope so. Wait what am I thinking about? I should not be thinking about having his children. Even if she might have them one day. I hope so, I don't want to spend a day without him.

"Are you ok? Sorry it took so long. I really needed that shower and I wanted to be nice and clean." I looked up and noticed he was wearing nothing but a towel. I looked at him, he's so sexy. His hair was still wet and dripped on to his shoulders. His chest was muscular and still had a shine on it from being wet. He was holding on to the towel with one hand and as I looked at him he looked at me and ran his fingers through his hair. I looked away real fast and I could feel my face light up.

"I'm fine. I had a look around and stuff." I was really blushing now. I could see him walking up to me and then he sat next to me on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look kind of red." He noticed and he sounded worried. He did not know I was blushing because of his half naked appearance.

"I'm fine. It's just that you look really hot." I admitted and he laughed.

"Thanks I guess." Ran his fingers through his hair again and I looked up at him, was he blushing now to?

"Would you mind going to put some clothes on?" I asked him sweetly and he jumped up immediately.

"Of course, sorry you distracted me. My rooms just down the hall and I had to walk past you. I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable now." He ran to what I not realized was his room and a minute or two later he came running back. He jumped over the back of the couch and smiled at me.

"You can stop blushing now. I'm dressed." He teased me and put his arm around me.

"Sorry, I can't get that image out off my mind." Why was I telling him this?

"What image?" He asked me, he knew what one, he just wanted me to blush more.

"The one of you in your towel. You look really good." I said and I looked at him again. He was not wearing knee long shorts and no t-shirt. His hair was still a little wet but not that it was dripping anymore. He had been training more, I could tell by the way his muscles just screamed at me more than before.

"I won't do that again, promise." Seth smiled and hugged me.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked him as sweetly as I could.

"Whatever you want to do dear." I could tell he was much happier.

"Could we talk for a moment?" I had to tell him.

"Yeah sure." He moved away from me and I knew he thought I wanted to say something bad. Why would he think that? I love him.

"You know how I did not want to go to the beach with you?" I started the conversation.

"Yeah I remember that day, it haunts me." He looked away and I thought I heard him sniff. He was not about to cry was he?

"Well I believe I owe you an explanation." I grabbed his hand and I could feel that he was nervous, his hands would always start to sweat. He pulled his hand away and wiped it of on his shirts, he then put his hands together so I wouldn't try to grab it again.

"I would love an explanation." He muttered. I was making him sad all over again.

"I have been feeling a little weird since prom. You just made me look at you in another way. I thought it was wrong, and then thinking about seeing you in shorts and al wet. It made me upset and I just didn't want you to know what I was thinking. How I feel. I mean I love you Seth, and I just though bad things about you and I wanted you to know that I know now that it was nothing bad. It's very normal and Jasper suggested I tell you, so you know what's going on." I stared at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"So you mean to say that you though something bad about me and you got scared of what I would think about it?" His voice sounded shaky.

"Yes." I answered, I needed to know what he was thinking. So I concentrated on Edward. I concentrated on him power. He wouldn't mind sharing for a moment.

"How stupid am I, thinking something was wrong. What am I to answer now? Should I tell her I sometimes thing bad thing about her? That when I saw her in that dress I just wanted to rip it off her and do grown up stuff with her? How could I tell her that. She'll think I'm weird. Should I tell her about how I would love to spend a night with her? Sleeping in her bed? Knowing that when I wake up, I'll see the love of my life? Dude Seth say something before she leaves."

"I know how you feel." Is that all you can say. Speak boy. Tell her you love her. Kiss her. Tell her that she's normal. TELL HER.

"Seth, I know." I said and I tried holding his hand again. This time he let me hold his hand.

"I love you." He whispered to me and I smiled at him.

"I love you to. Now please stop over thinking this." I put my hand on his face and turned him to face me.

"Did you borrow Edward's power?" I was so happy I had told him about that.

"Yes." I admitted and he pulled me onto his lap into a warm embrace.

"So you know that I'm not lying when I tell you that I think about you the same way sometimes." He was blushing and he kissed me on my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't rip my dress off of me. Alice would not have liked that."

I leaned in to him and kissed him on his lips; he folded his arms around me and pulled me closer. I knew now that I had nothing to fear. He was mine forever and we were a very normal couple, well as normal as a hybrid vampire and shape shifter couple can be I guess.

**How do you feel about this chapter? Was I to open? I tried to keep it T rated. Did you think this was what was on Stacy's mind? Reviews are always helpful**


	19. 2 Dates 2 Loves

**Sorry for the long wait. I have exams coming up. I will try to get a few chapters up before my exams and then you'll have to wait. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any twilight characters. **

Seth pov

I woke up, a warm pillow under my head, the smell of her covering my room. The smell of her covered the whole house since she had been here yesterday. It was the best off smells. I lay down just for a few more minutes. My mom came in and asked me what I was planning to do today. I rolled over to see her and said I would be hanging out with Stacy again. Her and the Cullens didn't mind me being over there all the time. I had gotten my own place in the house. My own plate at the table and everything. There were now four of us that had to eat, Esme loved cooking for us.

"Ok, well have fun. Could you possibly eat over there tonight? I am eating out with Officer Swan." My mom told me.

"With Charlie you mean, you don't have to call him Officer Swan." I liked it that she was spending so much time with him. That meant she would let me do whatever I want to.

"So I'll see you tonight or tomorrow morning if you go out with the pack?" She asked me.

"Yeah I think Jacob wanted to have a meeting." I told her and she nodded and left my room. She closed the door and I was glad she did. I had slept naked since it had been really, really warm.

I stood up, my cover around my waist and walked over to my closet. My mom spends a lot of money buying me clothes. I keep ripping them. I do try not to. So she spends a lot less since the beginning.

I heard my phone ring somewhere as I was putting my shorts on. I looked around and couldn't find out where the ringing was coming from. Finally I found it under my bed. Still ringing.

"Good morning my love." I said as I held the phone to my ear. I had red Stacy's name on the screen.

"Good morning sweetheart." She answered me. "Could you come over, please? I need your help." She asked me.

"Of course dear. What do you need?" I was wondering what she would need my help for? She was the strongest, prettiest, funniest and smartest girl I knew.

"I just need you over here. Now." She said and then she hung up.

I did not get dressed. I hung my clothes on a rope around my waist and jumped out of my window. I hurried over to her house. I was kind of shocked that she had hung up like that.

I got dressed behind a tree near her house. When I ran into the house, the back door was open, I saw her sitting at the kitchen table, holding a pot of peanut butter. She was wearing a pair of short green shorts and a tight navy patterned t-shirt. She had her hair in a ponytail and she was wearing a pair of brown boots. She looked like she could have been in the army.

"What's wrong?" I asked her and went over to give her a hug.

She looked at me with a sad look in her eyes and held the pot up to my face. "could you open it please?" She asked me.

"I'm pretty sure you could open it yourself." I said as I turned the lid and held it out in front of her.

"Yeah but in normal relationships the guy always opens stuff because the girl can't." She told me. We had seen a movies and now she was obsessed with looking like a normal couple. For if others were around. Others that did not know.

"Ok, but you know that we're not normal. Although I do not mind you needing me." I smiled at her and she walked off to get a knife. She was making me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I know it's for me because she did not like peanut butter. I could in fact make my own sandwich. She just loved doing it for me. I sat myself down at the table, right next to her. She had also handed me the jelly pot to open it.

"Here you go sweetie." She said and she pushed the sandwich towards me.

"Thank you." I said and I stood up, grabbed the bread and buttered them up. I grabbed the cheese and put it on it. Then turned to the micro oven, she had already turned it on. I looked at her and she smiled. I put the cheese on bread in the oven and then sat down next to her again. Yesterday she had told me that cheese on toast was her favorite snack. She had told me how Esme makes it so that the bread does not get too crunchy.

We had had a whole conversation about our favorite food, shows, places, … I had gotten to know almost everything about her. She had also told me how much she loved making photo's of things. I had asked the Cullens to get her a professional camera for her birthday. They had been looking for something for a while now and Edward promised Stacy he would not look into her mind to find her something. Alice hated it she could not really see Stacy's future. She could see spots off it. Alice knew Stacy would love whatever Alice got her. Alice did just not know what it was.

I stood up after finishing my sandwich and then stood up to get her snack out of the oven. I grabbed the toast and put it on a plate for her.

"Be careful it's hot." I told her.

"You just grabbed it without any gloves or anything. How hot can it be?" She said just before getting it and then screaming.

"I told you." I laughed and kissed her fingertops. I thought it was nice how her human half could feel some pain. Not that it was funny, but it means she would need me to help the pain go away. It means I would have to comfort her and kiss the swore spots. I loved her needing me, I hated how I would always need her more. The imprinting made it so bad for me that I would die if I didn't see her for a day. I remembered how I felt a few days ago, when I couldn't see her. It hurt so bad, and now I was just really happy She wanted me with her.

"How could you have grabbed it then?" She asked me.

"You know I'm warmer than normal people. It was just a little warm to me." I told her and she seemed to remember.

"Right. Well I'll just have to wait to eat it." I sat there sadly, looking at her food.

I grabbed it for her and blew on it a few times. I held it up to her mouth and she took a bite out of it. She sat there chewing her food, her hands in her lap. With me holding her food right in front of her.

After eating the first peace, she ate the second by herself. She then noticed I was actually wearing a t-shirt for once.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked me and pulled at my shirt.

"I just figured after our talk yesterday, that you would rather have me wearing more clothes." I admitted. I did not want her to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm fine with it, I know that I can think whatever I want and it's not bad. We are in fact almost grown ups." She reminded me. We are having out party in just over a week from now. Alice had been ringing and planning not stop since yesterday night.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked her.

"Laine and I need to go hunt." She said sadly.

"I'll come with you." I suggested.

"Will you?" She asked me.

"Of course." I said and ran off to get Loraine. Laine was dressed kind of alike. She had long navy patterned trousers and a black t-shirt. She was also wearing the brown boots and she had her hair in a ponytail as well. Did they dress like this for the hunt? It was funny.

"So are we ready to go?" I asked them.

"Do you need to change first?" Laine asked me.

"Yeah, see you outside in a few." I told them and then ran outside.

I got undressed and phased. I then strutted over to the door. They were giggling and when they saw me they stopped.

I tilted my head and they glared at me. They started laughing again and then ran out of the door. I followed them and they stopped right outside the line of the garden. We jumped over the river and then Stacy turned around.

"Stay." She commanded.

_What am I know. Her dog? She might not want me to see her hunt._

"I don't want you scaring off my food." She told me and I nodded. I would follow them from a distance.

"Follow us in a few minutes and we'll call when we are done." She said and then sniffed around and bolted off to our left. Laine followed a few steps behind her.

About fifteen minutes later I heard them call my name. I had not been far from them so I met up with them in just a minute.

"That was fun." Laine said. They both had a bit off blood on there faces. I licked Stacy's face and she knew she had to clean up. Laine had been hunting s few days ago already, but she was eager to hunt again. Something had happened there. We didn't know what, she hadn't even told Stacy.

((See chapter 14. Daydreaming and Dogs to know what happened, the future Laine saw.))

We walked off toward the house when suddenly a big dog appeared fro, the woods. It was not one of the pack. I growled and then noticed Laine walk over to the dog and pet him on his head. _Was he bowing his head to her? _

"Laine be careful!" Stacy yelled from next to me.

The dog barked and I could not get why he was here, what he was and why Laine was not scared off it.

"It's ok, he will not hurt us. I can feel it.", Laine said and she sounded certain about this dog and how he would not hurt her.

The dog looked into the woods and ran off.

I licked Stacy as to tell her I wanted to go. I did not want her or Laine to get hurt. He might off ran off to get some friends.

"Seth gross." Stacy smiled and wiped her face.

I ran off and both off them followed me.

I phased behind the same tree and I ran into the house, fully dressed. I walked in on them washing their faces. Edward came running in.

"What was that?" He asked us sternly.

"That's the dog we told you about." Stacy told him.

Edward now turned to Laine. He had obviously seen everything.

"You have some explaining to do, lady." Alice came in a second later.

"You told her?" Laine and Stacy looked at Edward angrily.

"Yes." Edward admitted. He did not feel bad about it.

"It was Edon." Laine told us all.

"WHAT?" We all chimed in chore.

Now the whole Cullen pack came rushing into the room.

"The big dog. It's Edon. I recognized his eyes that time I went to the movies. I had forgotten about it until when I went hunting before our date. That night I remembered everything. It's him." Laine told us all.

"Have you told him you know?" Carlisle asked her.

"No, I wanted to. He knows what I am, what we are I guess." Laine said and then looked at her feet. She felt bad about not telling anybody.

"We should call Edon and his family over to have a talk." Carlisle suggested.

"I'll call him now." Laine said and jumped up to go and get her phone.

**So what do you think about Laine finally telling them? How do you think the Fenris family will take this? **


	20. Friends and Family

**Here we go. The meeting of a lifetime. Let's see how this ends. Fenris, Cullen and wolf pack in one house. **

Carlisle POV

"Hello Mister Fenris. I need to speak to Edon." Laine started the conversation.

"He is taking a shower at the moment Miss Cullen." I could hear him say on the other side of the line. Actually her name is Hale since Jasper adopted her and Stacy, they too Alice's last name instead.

"EhmI don't think he is. I could also tell you instead." Laine was nervous now.

"What is it you want to tell me dear child?" He was being very polite, ignoring the fact Laine had caught up to his lie.

"I know what you are Sir. And so does my family. We know that you know what we are." Laine told him.

"Hmm I see, you found out did you. Well we are glad you know, it does not sound like you want to leave him over it." Mister Fenris was very happy about that.

"I would never leave him. He is different and I'm glad I don't have to hide the real me for him." Laine was really glad she could have an open relationship like Stacy and Seth.

"I'm happy to hear that. Could I speak to Mister Cullen please? I mean the eldest." He must have meant me.

"Carlisle speaking." I said after Laine had handed me the phone.

"I think it would be time for us to meet up. Maybe you could also invite the Shifters from La Push over. It would be useful for my kids to get to know them as well." Mister Fenris implied.

"I will call them over now. Could you be here in an hour?" I asked him.

"Yes. We'll see you soon." He answered and then hung up.

"That was odd. He is coming over in an hour and we have to call the pack. Mister Fenris would like his children to meet them." I told the rest of the family, and Seth.

I guess he could be included as family now. I would have never dreamt for my life to be like this. I started with just Edward and Esme. Now I have not only got my daughters and sons, I have a granddaughter and 2 adopted granddaughters. They have boyfriends and a whole pack of shifters just walking in and out of my house like they live here. I was very happy that my family could live an almost normal life.

"What does he want us here for?" Seth asked me curiously.

"He claims it would be good for his children." I looked at Laine as I told her.

"He has a daughter and another son. They are like Edon." Laine explained.

"I see. Seth could you call Jacob?" I asked him

"I already did." Nessie told us as she walked into the room with a phone in her hand. She had the need to tell Jacob the whole story.

"Thank you Nessie." I said.

"How many times have we told you not to take Daddy's phone?" Bella asked her sweetly as Nessie handed Edward back his phone.

"Sorry." Nessie exclaimed and hugged Bella.

"Ok than. Next time you have to ask." Edward told her and then gave her a hug too. Nessie was looking older by the minute. I noticed her hair had grown again. Alice had put her in a pair of beige shorts and a t-shirt with some kind of cartoon on it. She was wearing white sandals and had her hair loose.

"What is going to happen now?" Jasper asked me.

"I will have to see if they could deal with all of this. They already know what we are and who the pack is. They are prepared." I told everybody.

"They are not dangerous or something." Laine told us. "I overheard them say I was going to be Mister Fenris' daughter in law and something about them seeing it. We should ask them about that. Maybe they can see the future or something?"

"Really? Well I'll be sure to ask about that." I replied. I wondered how they would be able to see the future.

An hour later we heard a car coming up the lawn. The pack was already here so my house was rather packed. I laughed at my own inside joke and then looked around. Laine was sitting on the floor with Stacy and Seth. Jacob was sitting next to them with Nessie on his lap. Edward and Bella sat on the couch next to them followed by Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Emmet had placed himself on the arm of the couch and in the seat next to him Sam sat with his ear attached to his phone. He was calling Emily. Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul and the two younger ones Brady and Collin where sitting on the stairs, because of the lack of seats.

"Good evening." Mister Fenris said, he was carrying his daughter, who looked rather scared. He was followed by a tall man, his eldest son and then Edon. Edon walked straight over to Laine and hugged her. I could hear him whisper something about being happy she finally knew.

"Good evening. Would you mind leaving your daughter here, so we can go and talk in my office?" I asked him. I wanted to talk properly before telling my whole family.

"Will you be fine here Daciana?" He asked the little girl. She looked around and then noticed Nessie I guess. She nodded and asked who Nessie was, she pointed at her so I guessed she was talking about her.

"That is my granddaughter. Nessie, can you come and say hello?" I asked and Nessie jumped up. She ran over and held her hand out to Daciana.

We all looked at her shocked, hoping Nessie would not show this little girl her power and freak her out.

"Hellow, I'm Renesmee, my family calls me Nessie." She said politely.

"Hi Nessie. I'm Daciana." The girl said silently and then patted her dad on the shoulder. He put her down and Daciana shook Nessie's hand.

"Do you want to come watch TV with me and my family?" Nessie asked her.

"Ok, but I don't want to sit next to the scary guys." She admitted.

"It's ok. You can choose where you want to sit. Wait. Brady, Colin. Come and say hello. They are about your age. You can be friends." Nessie seemed very happy about that.

Brady and Colin had walked down the stairs, introduced themselves to Mister Fenris and his son and then walked over to Nessie and Daciana. When Daciana turned around to look at them Brady stopped walking. He stared at her and we all knew what had happened. How do I explain this to Mister Fenris? How old was his daughter?

"Ow dear. Here we go again." Embry laughed and him and the others moved down the stairs so Mister Fenris and I could pass.

"Why is that boy looking at my daughter like that?" Mister Fenris asked me as we walked up the stairs. HE had told his eldest to stay downstairs and watch Daciana.

"I'll explain later Mister Fenris." I told him and I led him onto my office.

"Please call me Rafael." He said and I nodded.

"So I understand you know we are vampires and that Anastasia and Loraine are Hybrids." I started our conversation.

"I have also noticed your granddaughter Renesmee is a Hybrid. Not like Stacy and Loraine but also different." He answered me.

"Yes she is indeed. Would you mind me asking what you are?" I tried making it sound as polite as possible.

"I am also a hybrid. My father was a Romanian Shifter and my mother was a werewolf. We can choose to change, except by full moon. We do not age if we don't want to. If we don't change we will age. We can't read each other's minds in wolf form. My children got it from my side. My wife was normal; she left after finding out what we are. I had gotten my sons to hide it from her. Daciana however changed in front of her, not on purpose, and my wife decided she would leave." He told me his story.

"Ok, well. My granddaughter was born when Bella was still a human. Stacy and Laine however had hybrid parents. They were killed and Stacy and Laine were kidnapped." I explained to him.

"Could you tell me why that kid was staring at my daughter?"

"Could I ask how old she is first? Then I can change the way I explain it if necessary." I was wondering if he would mind it. If I had to tell him about Quil and Claire and Nessie and Jake, or just explain it.

"She is twelve, I know she does not look like it. The changing kind of stopped her growing, she does however still age, it stops at the age of 18." He told me. I was glad. That means she and Brady are the same age.

"The pack has this thing called imprinting. It is what humans see as love at first sight." I looked at him to see if he had already gotten it.

"So Brady imprinted on my daughter is what you're saying?" He asked me, he was probably thinking about how much older Brady seems to be.

"Brady is also twelve. Imprinting means he sees nothing but her. He is meant to mate with her, she is seen as a perfect match. He will however only be what he needs to be until she sees him in the same way. He will for now just want to be her best friend, as they get older it will turn into more. He has the need to be with her, he wants nothing more than to make her happy." I said very fastly hoping he would not get mad.

"I see. I get it. My father told me about him imprinting on my mother. He said it might not happen to us. He said it does not happen to everybody. Who else of the pack has done this? I'm guessing Stacy and her boyfriend?" He seemed to know a lot about this, I'm glad he did it saves a lot of explaining.

"Seth has indeed imprinted on Stacy, Jacob has imprinted on my granddaughter. Jacob wil not age and for now he's just like an older brother to her. Let's see, Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul have also imprinted and now Brady." I told him.

"It seems not that unlikely in this pack. I love it. At least I will know my daughter will end up happy. I know a lot about this, my father told me all he knew. He and my mother chose to grown old together and die. I was planning to do the same with my wife, now I stopped aging so I could be here longer for my children. I change sometimes so I can life longer with them." He seemed sad about his loss.

"I'm sorry for you." I said. Then I remembered what Laine had told me. "Laine overheard you and Edon talking about her becoming your daughter in law? How do you know that?" I asked him.

"Before we left Romania I took my family to see The eye. We call her that because she is known for telling the future. She said Edon was meant to start a new breed. She made us hold hands and she showed us a wedding, a child and of course Loraine. She is to mate with my son later in life." He told me and he looked at me as if I would be mad about him telling me Laine would mate with Edon.

"I see. Ok then. This conversation went better than I thought it would." I admitted and we left to go downstairs again. We saw Daciana sitting on the floor, Brady sitting next to her and Rafe right behind them on the couch. Edon was sitting next to Laine and Seth and Stacy sat right beside them. The others had spread out all over the floor.

"Everything is settled." I said and everybody looked at me. "I guess we should tell everybody what's going on."

**How did you like it? And what did you think about Brady imprinting? **


	21. Beaches and Bruises

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight Characters.**

Seth pov

I had asked Stacy if she wanted to come to the beach with me, this time she wanted to come. So here we were, on our way to the beach. She sat next to me and Jasper was looking at us in the rearview mirror. Nobody else wanted to come with us; they were planning our birthday party. Stacy was wearing a loose dress; it was white and had a bow at the back. Under it her bathing suit or bikini, I had no idea what she was wearing. I had just grabbed some swimming shorts out of my closet and I took a pair of shorts so I could change behind a tree later.

"So Jasper, why did nobody else want to come?" Stacy asked him. I couldn't believe she forgot.

"Nobody really wanted to go." He answered. I knew Alice had forced everybody to say no, the party was tomorrow. She had to get everything ready to set up before Stacy got up tomorrow morning. I was having breakfast with my mom and then we would head over to the Cullens. I had no Idea what the plan was for the rest of the day.

"Ok then." Stacy looked down at her hands, she was probably nervous about being alone with me, hardly wearing clothes.

"So what time are you picking us up again?" I asked Jasper.

"Anything after 5. You just call me when you want to leave." Jasper told us and he parked close to the beach, it was a beautiful day, very rare for over here.

"See you later than." I waved at Jasper and Stacy gave him a kiss.

"Bye Jasper." She said and then came to stand next to me. We watched as Jasper left and then Stacy asked me what I wanted to do.

"Maybe we could set our towels down somewhere and just sit for a bit, so we don't get bored off the water to fast." I suggested. I was also holding a picnic basket and a blanket. I walked over to a nice spot in the sun, I laid down the blanket and we sat down.

"Do you actually get sunburn?" She asked me.

"No, I give the sun sunburn." I joked.

"Silly, do you think I could get sunburn?" She wondered.

"I don't think so. Your skin is tougher than normal humans." I said. She seemed to be ok with that answer.

"You look really good." Stacy mentioned.

"Thank you, you look really hot too." I blushed and I think she noticed.

"Have you been working out?" She asked me as she poked my arm.

"I've been running more. I just want to look good for you." I admitted. I had been up earlier to have a good run, either in wolf or human form.

"You do look good." She repeated.

"Then it's working." I said and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Ha-ha. So should I start working out to look better for you?" She asked me.

"You already look perfect." I answered. I knew she was thinking about doing some working out. I had noticed she had been working out. I don't know if it was actually true but Edward had told me she had been off for a run or she was doing some working out, a few times when I called. He did not tell me why she was doing it though.

"Ohh, you're so sweet. What time is it?" Stacy asked me.

"About 1. Maybe we should eat something?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I feel hungry. But then we have to wait an hour before going to swim." She told me, I didn't normally pay attention to that, but if she wanted to I will.

"Sure sweetheart." I said.

"So what did we get?" She asked me, I realized she had not packed the food and started looking in the basket.

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, a few with just cheese, a couple of cookies and a few cans of soda." I told her.

"Can I have a cheese sandwich then?" She asked me and grabbed one herself. She hadn't noticed but her skin was kind of shining in the sun. Just a little bit.

"Enjoy." I said as I started on my sandwich. I opened a can of soda and we shared it. She did not feel disgusted about sharing a can with me. She used to hate it.

"So are we going to have a lie down? Until we can go and swim." Stacy suggested.

"Ok." I agreed and I moved up so I could lie next to her. She grabbed hold of my hand and I started making circles on her hand with my thumb on her hand. She smiled and closed her eyes. We had been lying there for a while before I opened my eyes again.

"You think we can go swim now?" I asked her.

"Sure. Could you help me with my dress though?" She asked politely and kind of shyly.

"I don't know how I would be able to help." I told her. I had no idea what she meant.

"The bow is at the back. It needs undoing." She looked at me and shook her head as she laughed. She stood up and turned around. Her hair had been cut shorter again so I could see the bow perfectly.

"Ow ok, of course." I noticed my hands were trembling. Was I about to help her get undressed? No, she has a bikini on under it, it's not actually getting her undressed. Don't think about it. Just pull the bow. I took the ends of the bow in my hands and pulled softly, it loosened up and then fell as two loose strings. I then noticed a zip as well.

"Do you need me to open the zip? Or can you do that yourself?" I asked her, hoping she could do it herself.

"I don't have spaghetti arms; of course you need to unzip it." She was now laughing out loud and I noticed her cheek had turned red as she looked over her shoulder. She lifted up her hair and I slowly moved my hands up her back. She pulled her shoulders back and I stopped.

"Is something wrong? Are you cold?" I asked her, wishing I had not touched her wrong.

"No, it just tickles." She bit her lip and I don't know if it was a lie or she wanted to keep herself from laughing again.

"Sorry." I said and grabbed the zip, I slowly started pulling it down, with every inch I looked down some more, I couldn't believe it. Every inch more skin was showing, she was in fact wearing a bikini, a light blue one. I got to the bottom of her back, the end of the zip. She then let go of her dress and it just dropped down onto the blanket. I found myself staring at her just a little to far down, just a little too long. She turned around and I had to step back.

"Are you ok Seth?" She sounded worried.

"You know how you felt a few days ago when I came out of my bathroom wearing only a towel?" I asked her, not really wanting her to know.

"Yes." She answered and then looked down at her feet.

"That's how I feel right now. This image will never leave my mind." I admitted to her and a second later she was hugging me.

It felt so weird feeling her naked body against mine. Her belly was flat against mine as I pulled her closer to me. It felt funny, in a good way. I liked it.

"You're so sweet Seth." She whispered in my ear and I kissed her neck.

"You deserve nothing less than a perfect boyfriend." I whispered and then felt bad. I knew I wasn't perfect. I had been thinking bad things again; I had been staring at her. I had looked at her as if she was a piece of meat I was longing to have. I was longing for her.

"Well, you are perfect so I'm happy." She said and then she kissed me on my cheek. I turned to her and I made our lips meet. She wanted nothing less than to kiss me, I could feel it by the way she pushed her lips on mine and how she opened hers and licked my lips softly. I felt her warm breath as I parted my lips and we kissed intensely. I swooped her off of the ground and carried her to the water. I felt the water smash up against my legs as I carried her deeper and deeper. She yelped when the cold water touched her skin and then she laughed. She looked at me and then looked around.

"It's cold isn't it?" It was more of a fact then a question.

"I have no idea, you just warm me up." I told her, she laughed. Ow how I love her laugh.

"You warm me up too." She said and I lifted her up a bit, then threw her away. She fell into the water and screamed.

"You want to go back to the beach?" I asked her. She swam back up to me and punched me.

"That was not very nice." She said and looked fake mad.

"Sorry." I said and then lowered myself to swim a bit. She swam out to a deeper bit. She was getting used to the cold I guess.

"It's ok, you have to warm me up later though." Stacy said and I agreed.

"Seth come here." Stacy said and I swam over to her. I was an arm stroke away and as I reached her she started splashing water on me.

"Who's turning 18 soon huh? Water splasher." I teased her.

"I'll enjoy being a child as long as I can." She said and she stuck out her tongue.

"Ok, well then I'll enjoy it too." I say deviously as I swam closer to her. She yelped and started swimming away.

"Don't, Seth. No." She was yelling.

I dived and swam under her. I felt her foot kick me and she screamed. I popped my head up right in front of hers and she looked frightened.

"Boo." I said and I saw a tear rolling down her face. I thought she couldn't cry. Wait why is she crying?

"Seth that really hurt." She sobbed.

"What happened?" I asked her as I grabbed on to her because she was having trouble staying above the water.

"I kicked you, did you not notice?" She asked me. Her eyes had turned a little red.

"Yeah I noticed. I just didn't really mind it." I admitted to her.

"Well. I hurt myself mister Iron Skin." She was now starting to cry harder. I decided to swim her over to shore and have a look at her foot.

"Sorry sweetie. I thought you guys couldn't get hurt?" I asked her curiously.

"I probably can't break anything but that sure as hell hurt!" I picked her up as soon as I could walk. I laid her down on the blanket end examined her foot.

"You might get a bruise or something. Maybe we should call Jasper and ask him to come and pick us up, so Carlisle can inspect your foot." I knew Alice wouldn't mind if it was Stacy that had gotten hurt.

"No it's ok." She claimed and then lay down on her back. I now noticed she looked even prettier, she had the sun on her and the water made her al shimmery. I looked over her whole body and felt a weird feeling come over me. I chose to ignore it. I lent over her to kiss her and she surprised me by trowing her arms around my neck and kissing me back. I thought she hadn't seen me because her eyes were closed. She pulled me onto her and I had to put all my weight on my arms so I wouldn't squish her. I pulled myself up ad bit and she let her hand fall to her side.

"Sorry for that." She said and I looked at her, wanting to kiss her some more. So I chose to do what I wanted. I lowered my face and kissed her. Her hands went to my waist and I felt her nails in my skin. We kissed for a bit longer nut then I rolled onto my back and we just laid there. I had probably fallen asleep. When I woke up Stacy was on the phone to Jasper. I could hear her calm him down.

**This was just a normal chapter. Nothing really going on. We are noticing they are feeling older and they are acting a bit mature like?**


	22. Scary and Sexy

**This chapter is another open chapter, hope you like it. Sorry for the late upload, I have exams. I decided to celebrate the fact half of them are over by writing another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Too bad I love Twilight)**

Chapter 22: Scary and Sexy

Stacy POV

I was up in my room, it felt weird, my first night in my own room. Esme had made it exactly how I liked it, with a lot of help from Alice of course.

I had a good look around, the bed was placed facing the windows, with a little space between the wall and the headboard, because we had no other place for all Edwards CD's. It had purple drapes and was king sized. I had about 6 pillows and layers of blankets. Jasper added that if Seth ever slept over I wouldn't actually need them. Alice had looked at him angrily. She was a little upset about the fact this was all done for Seth and I. My wardrobe was set against the only actual wall in the room, the one by the door, the rest was made out of glass, they could be opened so it was easy to jump out of and go for a run.

I walked over to my wardrobe and got out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. It was bed time and I was just getting ready to sleep in the overly large bed. I pulled off my dress I was wearing and practically jumped into my pajamas. I heard a low growl and I jumped, I turned around to see a pair of big eyes staring at me from outside in a tree. I wanted to scream and then I noticed it was Seth. He could be so scary when he appears out of nowhere. I giggle and ran to open the window; he jumped inside and then looked at me, asking me to turn around with his eyes.

"Why should I turn around? You're the pervert here, looking at me while I'm getting changed." I teased him and he sniffed sadly. I turned around though and handed him a pair of shorts Jasper had placed on the floor next to the window.

"Jasper knew I was coming huh?" Seth's dark voice asked me and I turned around to hug him.

"I guess so, and Alice would hate it if you messed up my new room with your dirty feet and shorts." I said and he let me go.

"I'm sorry for looking at you." Seth said softly.

"So you admit to looking. You are a pervert. I am still under aged you know." I poked him and skipped over to my bed.

"So am I so actually it's still legal." He smirked and sat on my bed next to me.

"Silly." I lay down on my bed and looked up at him. His hair was messed up and he looked really good and sexy. I loved it when he walked around with only a pair of shorts on. I got to check him out without having to picture what he would look like without clothes on.

"I said sorry. So what's the plan?" He changed the subject.

I wanted to answer when we heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked and I mentioned Seth to be quiet, that didn't really mean anything, they already knew he was here.

"It's Jasper and Edward, could we have a talk with Seth please?" I heard Jasper said from behind the door, he did not want to come in.

"Of course." Seth and I answered and Seth stood up to go to the door.

Seth POV

I stepped out of Stacy's room and closed the door behind me before looking at Jasper and Edward.

"What's a matter guys?" I asked them. They both looked at me sternly.

"We just want to talk about you, and Stacy." Edward said softly.

Oh god no. Was this the talk? No they couldn't, I had this conversation with my mom when I told her where I was going every night. She understood my need to be with Stacy. She told me too much for my appreciation. My mom had told me that I needed a man to talk to if I had questions and suggested talking to Carlisle. I did not want them two getting involved.

"Ok I see your mother has covered most of what we needed to talk about." Edward said and Jasper used his magic to calm me down.

"She has?" Jasper asked him.

"Yes, thank god. This feels weird." Edward said, he seemed a bit out of place.

"So you guys aren't going to start the whole embarrassment over again?" I asked them rather delighted.

"All we need to tell you is that there is a draw in the bedside cupboard. If you do go so far, be safe. We do not know if you know Stacy can have children." Jasper sounded fatherly but still uncomfortable.

"I'll always be safe with her. I mean, I don't want to hurt her or something." I said softly.

"We know, we have gotten you a draw in Stacy's wardrobe, shoes and shorts and a few t-shirts." Jasper continued the conversation.

"Thank you." I did not k now what else to say.

"So well that was it I guess." Edward said.

"Ok, thanks for the talk then, or well wanting to have this talk. I'm happy you're being protective of her." I really was happy they felt the need to have this talk with me.

"You will protect her enough but it's just something we thought needed mentioning." Jasper said and then they walked off. I still felt a little nervous and then that left. I whispered thanks to Jasper, I knew he could hear me.

I turned back to the door and slowly opened it, looking inside I saw Stacy lying on her bed. Well I could see her legs; she had one leg bent and the other lying straight. She had replaced herself so her head was on her pillows. I noticed how attractive her body looked with the moonlight shinning upon her. I felt the urge to run over to her, lie next to her, kiss her, touch her, rip the clothes off of her. I shook off that urge and walked over to her slowly.

"What was that about?" She asked me as I crawled next to her and laid my head on a pillow.

"Just asking me if the shorts fitted and where I could find some more." I lied to her; it wasn't really a lie because she had been listening in.

"Liar!" She said.

"Eavesdropper!" I protected myself.

"True. So was it awkward?" She smirked.

"Yes, really awkward." I admitted.

"You're lucky; I had to talk to Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Esme. Separately." She told me.

"I feel sorry for you; Edward had read my mind and heard the conversation I had with my mom earlier today. So he decided not to put me through that again." I was smiling now, because she had to have that conversation 4 times.

"As if, I can see you smiling." She turned her head to look at me and I turned to lie on my side.

"Sorry." I said, putting on my biggest pout and batting my eyelashes at her.

"I forgive you." She said, she had no choice, I was sexy and adorable.

Stacy POV

There I was; lying in bed with the boy I loved. Well, man I guess. It's about a week and a half until our birthday party. The moonlight felt onto his muscles and I felt a little warm inside. He looked at me and just stared into my eyes, I was doing my best to look into his eyes and not at the rest of him.

"So what's the plan?" Seth asked me again.

"There is no plan." I told him. He moved a little closer to me.

"Do you want to make a plan?" He was no whispering and I could feel his warm breath flowing over my neck and I smelt his scent. The woods and a bit like dogs.

"I don't know. Do you have any idea?" I stuttered, I felt stupid for not getting my words out properly. Why was I such a loser?

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked me sweetly and moved back a bit.

"No! I just get nervous when you get so close to me." I admitted to him and cursed myself for blushing.

"You don't have to be nervous. It's just you and I." Seth whispered into my ear and he wrapped his arm around me. I felt the heat coming of off his body. I get why Jasper told me that I wouldn't need the blankets. Seth had never been so warm before.

"If I'm too warm for you just tell me." He said and I snuggled up closer to him. I rested my hands on his chest and I felt his heart beat.

"You'll never be to warm." I whispered and closed my eyes. I felt his fingers slowly pace up and down my back.

"Stacy." Seth said and he pushed me away from him. I felt warmth in me I had never felt before. His eyes spoke a million words as he hesitated to say what he wanted to. I had no idea what he wanted to say but I knew it was important.

"Yes Seth?" I stuttered.

"I love you." He exclaimed and then he smiled his beautiful smile.

"I love you too." I whispered and immediately after I had spoken those words I felt his lips press against mine. He pulled my body up to his, his arm wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but slowly push my tongue against his lips, I felt the urge to pull him closer to me. I felt something come alive inside of me, it felt natural, animalistic and kind of awesome. I wanted him to keep kissing me and just never let me go.

"Auw, Stace that hurt." He said and he sat up. I had been pushing my nails in his skin without knowing it. I smelt something disgusting but still delicious. He was bleeding.

"Oh, Seth. I'm so sorry. I had no idea I was doing that." I sat up and had a look, those where indeed my nails in his skin.

"It's ok. I don't feel it anymore and I'll stop bleeding in a second." He shushed me.

Not even a second later he had pushed me on my back and he placed himself on top of me. His whole body covering mine.

"That actually felt rather exciting." He whispered and then forced his lips back on mine before I could say anything.

I felt my heartbeat rise and his heartbeat pouncing against my chest. We kissed and I felt his hand slowly glide over my side. He pushed his arm under my back and rolled us over so where were in the middle of the bed. That was fun.

"You really turn me on Stace." Seth whispered out of breath as he stopped to look at me. I noticed he was shaking just a bit.

"Are you ok?" I was out of breath myself; I felt sad because he had stopped.

"I'm fine. I just wanted to look at you some more." He admitted and then I pulled him back to kiss me.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and he was doing his best to hold himself up so he wouldn't squish me. Our tongues met again and I felt his warm breath touch my lips, it sent a shiver all down my spine. I heard a soft growl escape from his lips and I felt a jolt in the very bottom off my belly.

**Stopping here. What do you think about it? Did I stop on a very annoying moment? How do you feel about this chapter? I want to thank everybody for the reviews, I love reviews, even the bad ones because that means you did in fact read my story :D Always think of the bright side.**


	23. Breakfast in Bed and Birthdays

**I had to read my own story to remember what had all happened before I wrote this chapter, it's been so long. This will be the Birthday chapter, finally :D BE warned this will be a long chapter.**

Chapter 23: Breakfast in Bed and Birthdays

Stacy pov

It had been a week and a few days since Seth had slept in my room for the first time, he had been sleeping here ever since. We kissed a lot and tended to fall asleep in each others arms, nothing more had happened yet. Both of us wanted to wait until we were 18. Today was the day we turn 18, unofficially because I don't know my date of birth and he really didn't pay to much attention to it, he hadn't aged for about a year or so, so he had to stop turning to age, he had reached his maximum of time he had to wait and for about two weeks he was turning again every night. I realized I was lying in bed just thinking and I felt rather cold so I opened my eyes and noticed Seth was not lying next to me. He usually waits for me to get up and I find him looking at me in the morning.

"Seth?" I asked the air.

"Yes sweetheart?" He asked as he entered my room with a tray full of food.

"I thought you had left me." I said sadly and put on my sad face.

"I wanted to make you breakfast in bed, happy birthday." He said sweetly as he placed the tray on the bed.

"Happy birthday to you to." I replied and started eating the toast, there was also bacon and eggs, sausages and more toast; he made so much so he could sneak in some of it himself.

"We have to be downstairs in about an hour for presents and stuff." Seth told me and he took a sausage to eat.

"Why Seth, would you maybe feel like eating this breakfast you made for me?" I teased him and he smiled.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." He said and then started chewing the food.

"That's no problem, you made it didn't you. What's mine is yours." I said before I took another bite of my toast.

"So do you feel any older my love?" She asked me and I felt my face, pretending to push away wrinkles.

"Do I look ugly and old?" I said, seeming upset.

"Hey, we'll take that as an insult." Alice said as she ran into the room, without knocking.

"It's a joke Alice." I said and we hugged. She paid no attention to the food I was eating and the fact that she did not knock. A second later the whole family was in the room, saying Happy Birthday and hugging, shaking Seth's hand.

"So why are we all in my room?" I asked. I had a look around and could not believe that just over a year ago I was in my tiny room with Laine and we had played patience in her bed, waiting for our parents to stop the yelling. Well our adoptive parents anyway. Now here I was, sitting in a King sized bed, the man I loved on my left, my little sister on my right, my new adoptive parents on the right end side of my bed, my whole new family gathered around the bed. They were all here for me, they are my family and I would never even think about leaving them, they mean the world to me, the family of vampires. Yeah I could not believe I was living with 8 vampires, a hybrid vampire girl, my sister and I being hybrids and I had a shifter as boyfriend. How weird was this. I then noticed Renesmee was not in the room.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked Bella.

"Here I am." Nessie yelled as she ran into the room, she was holding a small package.

"Open it. Open it. Open it." She screamed and she was jumping up and down on my bed. Seth had to put the tray of food on the floor because Bella and Edward sat on the left side of the bed to catch Nessie if she fell.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We had promised to leave the present for later." Bella said sternly and Nessie stopped jumping and sat down on the bed.

"But she needs to open it now." Nessie exclaimed and everybody gave in to her. How could you say no to her?

"Who is it from?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Paul." Nessie said quickly.

"When was Paul here?" Seth asked her.

"Just then when I wanted to come up, he needed to go shift before he could come in I guess, he gave me the present and I knew it was for Stacy." Nessie explained to us.

"How did none of you guys know he was here?" I asked them astouned.

"Well I can't see them." Alice explained.

"I knew he was around, I just figured he would walk in when he felt like it." Edward said and the rest agreed with him.

"Ok, I'll open it then." I said and started ripping the wrapping paper off.

We heard a loud growl and we all turned to the window.

"Paul." Nessie yelled and she ran to open the window. Renesmee knows the names and the colors of the whole pack so she recognized him immediately. She opened the door and before he could shift back without hitting my clean floor Renesmee turned around and looked away, Edward ran over to him with a pair of shorts, he picked up Nessie and walked back to Bella with her in his arms. We all looked away as Paul put on his shorts, thanks to Emmett he had a pair.

"Good morning everybody, birthday girl." He said and he walked over to give me a hug and shake Seth's hand.

"You didn't have to get me anything Paul." I said. I knew he felt the need to, he had been like a brother for me from the moment we had bumped into each other in the woods. He had always been there for me and he was always visiting to hear how I was doing.

"I wanted to." Paul said and then looked at the present. "Are you going to open it then?"

"I was just about to." I said and finished what I had started. I opened the pretty black box that was wrapped inside the paper and found a beautiful silver necklace. It had a little heart dangling off of it and on the back it said: "A bump that led to forever. Love Paul."

"It's beautiful Paul, thank you." I said and I gave him a hug. I know it was weird but Paul was the first thing I remember from my new life style. The thing I bumped into in the woods. Paul would be here to protect me for the rest of my life, even though I didn't really need it, the whole family would be here forever. But I knew that this meant a lot to Paul and it meant a lot to me. I noticed Seth growl and I let Paul go.

"Don't get jealous Seth. You know Paul is like my brother." I told him and then punched him for growling.

"Sorry, it just feels weird seeing you hug him. No problems Paul, you get it right?" He asked Paul and Paul nodded. I know they were talking about the whole imprinting thing.

Everybody left my room soon after, well except for Seth of course. We were going to have a slow day today, I told them I did not want a whole fuss, but Alice did want to throw a party, so that was going on tonight. For the rest of the day it was present time and just having fun I guess.

"So, what are you gonna wear?" Seth asked me whilst he was still lying in bed.

"I don't know, what are you going to wear?" I replied and was wondering if he even had a nice set of clothes to wear.

"I have something. Don't you worry, I'll not go downstairs half naked." He said and then he got up out of bed and headed towards me, he knelt down and opened the draw at the bottom of my wardrobe and he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt. He pulled of his shorts, he did not mind me looking at him because he was wearing a boxer, he had been up and put them on before I woke up, because I'm sure I did not give him any last night. He put on the jeans and the white shirt and then walked back over to the bed and he sat down.

"I don't have any socks or shoes here." He told me and a second later we heard a knock and a giggle at the door.

"Come in Alice." I said.

"I knew he would need these." Alice exclaimed as she walked over to Seth and gave him exactly what he just claimed he needed.

"Thanks Alice." He said and Alice ran off again, then she came back before the door was even closed.

"Wear this." She demanded and I took the package she was holding.

"Thanks Alice." I said and she was gone again. Seth and I both stared at the door thinking she might come back again, that was not the case.

I opened the package and pulled out a jumper like dress, it was white, with black striped at the outside, so it made a figure shape. I asked Seth to turn around and he did, I had to change my underwear as well. I was pulling the dress over my head when I felt his arms around my waist. He pulled the dress down for me and then kissed me the moment he could.

"You didn't tell me I could look again." He said sadly.

"I thought you might be decent enough not to look." I said and I turned around to find a belt, which was also in the package.

"You where allowed to watch me weren't you?" He accused me.

"Yes I was, and I figured you would look anyway." I replied as I put the belt through the tread it was meant to go through.

"You look beautiful my dear." Seth told me and he twirled me around.

"You look very handsome yourself my love." I said and we hugged, and kissed.

After looking for some shoes for me to wear, I chose a white pair of heels that just so happened to be right in front of my shoe draw, we headed off downstairs.

We found everybody in the living room, there were extra seats put down and people were sitting on the floor, I had a look around, I think the whole pack was here as well. I saw Jared and Kim, Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire, Embry and Paul, Jake and Renesmee, Bella and Edward, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emmet, Carlisle and Esme, and then Brady and Collin. The whole room was packed.

"Good morning everybody." I stated and then went to sit on the only seat left. Seth pulled me onto his lap and we sat there on the last seat together.

"Present time." Brady yelled and everybody laughed. I opened a lot op presents, and so did Seth, we got a bunch of clothes, I got jewelry, Seth got an expensive watch. The last and most expensive gift however was the car I got. It was a Chevrolet Camaro, like the one I saw in the film 'Transformers' with Seth one day. I loved that car; it looked just like it, with the black stripes and everything. I practically screamed the whole town together, I ran over to hug Edward because I knew he was the man that settled all the cars.

"I love it! Thanks you guys." I said and I Emmett handed me the keys.

"We will have to get your driver's license." Jasper said.

"I know. So when can I go get that?" I asked him.

"I will take you for a test drive in Bella's before car as we call it. So you can learn before crashing into something." Jasper explained to me. I was in fact a hybrid so my senses weren't as good as theirs, so I let it be.

"Why is it called Bella's before car?" I wondered.

"I bought it for Bella before she got turned; I did not want her getting hurt." Edward explained to me.

"That's really sweet of you." I said.

"Yeah and a little over protecting too." Bella added.

We all laughed and then went inside for lunch. Esme and Rosalie had been cooking all morning to get enough food for everybody. They had also gone shopping quickly I noticed. There was so much food. We could not all sit at the table so there were multiple little tables placed in the living room, and we all sat on the floor, or on cushions to eat.

For the rest of the day, we all had a run in the woods, did some hunting, played some baseball, we got changed a lot. Seth had to go home and have dinner with his mom. She did not really feel like coming to a house full of vampires, even thought she doesn't mind them; she wanted to spend some time alone with her son.

At nine, a lot of friends started showing up for the party, Alice had been decorating for a while and I had to get dressed into another outfit. Alice loved getting me clothes. I saw friends from school, and Seth's friends, other classmates, friends of Bella's and the others. I also noticed some other vampires I didn't know. I later found out they were friends of the family, names I did not remember. I think they said they were from Alaska or something.

Around 2 in the morning everybody had left. Seth practically dragged himself up the stairs, so did I. We were both exhausted.

"Here let me help." Seth said and he pulled off the dress I was wearing and helped me into my pj's. He then picked me up and walked over to my bed, holding me with just one arm he pulled the blanket away and put me down, he pulled the blanket up and stepped back. I was looking at his as he unbuttoned the shirt and let it fall onto the floor, the moon shining on his upper body, his muscles showing. I bit my lip and he took of his jeans, he then crawled onto the bed and lay down next to me. I looked over and saw him looking at me.

"This was the best birthday ever." He whispered and I nodded. Feeling a little too tired to actually speak.

"You looked really good in every outfit you had on today." He continued whispering, he then placed his lips on my cheek and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I turned to my side and hugged him.

"You're really warm." I said and he laughed.

"Aren't I always?" He asked and looked at me confused.

"Yes, but sometimes you're warmer than usual." I explained.

"I see, that's because I feel warmer when I'm around you, you know just the two of us." He said softly and he smiled.

"You're weird." I said smiling.

He pushed me onto my back and lay down on top of me, holding my arms away from me and he said: "Call me weird, one more time."

"What are you going to do than weirdo?" I teased him.

"I'm going to ehm… kiss you till you can't take in any more." He said and he hung his face millimeters from mine.

"Weird." I giggled and he kissed me. I felt the heat rising from my feet to my head, the warmth that I had felt a week ago, the jolt that I felt in my stomach. We kissed and kissed, lips touching, tongues forcing their way through the lips. His hands slowly stroking my side, his whole body covering mine.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." I whispered trough the kisses.

"I've wanted to do this." Seth whispered and then I heard a soft growl and a loud ripping noise.

**It ends here, any guesses on the ripping noise? ** **I want to thank everybody for the review I have gotten and hopefully will get. The next chapter will be more of Edon and Laine again. **


	24. Serious and Secretive

**AN first off I want to apologize for updating 6 months to late. I had a lot on my plate and forgot my story. I now am + one niece and – one grandfather… sucks right? Well I want to thank a guest reviewer who reminded me I had this story going on and now I hope I can get back into the story so please don't be too harsh in your reviews if it sucks **** I read my whole story again and will go on as I promised a chapter about Laine and Edon. Hope you enjoy. Flashbacks about last chapter will come a next time.**

Laine POV.

I was hanging out more often with Edon, he came over a lot and I was even invited to his house once. We hadn't really kissed again like at the picnic, we kept it with on the cheek. It had now been 3 weeks since Cy and Seth's birthday party and Stacy has been taking pictures of everything with her new camera she got from Alice and Jasper.

"What are you thinking about my love?" Edon asked me and I awoke from my daydreaming.

"Just thinking about how fast the time is going." I answered him, we were watching a romantic movie in the Cullen house, I guess my house is what I should start to call it.

"Ow, ok." Edon nodded and looked back at the TV. He looked real handsome; he was wearing a white t-shirt, very tight fitting, a pair of navy blue trousers and black shoes. I wished he would kiss me again; I have missed the touch of his lips.

"Ehem." We heard behind us and we both turned around, darn it Edward was here. OMG did he hear that? Does he know I want Edon to kiss me? OF course he knows, he's in your head dumbnuts. 

"Hay Edward." Edon said politely.

"Hay guys. Laine, Alice wants to know if you could have a peek to see if you can get any more out of that wedding she is bonkers about?" Edward asked turning to look at me and pulling a crazy face when he mentioned Alice going bonkers.

"I guess I could have a look later." I answered and looked at Edon, he seemed confused. I had not told him about my powers yet. I guess now was a good time. "Damn you Edward, I hadn't told Edon about MY power yet and now you totally screwed me over. He's gonna think I kept it a secret for a reason."  I thought giving Edward a death glare.

"Sorry." Edward mouthed and ran off back to his little cabin.

"What did Edward mean with looking into a wedding?" Edon sounded very nervous and confused, hat was going on in that boys mind? I decided to have a look. I focused on Edward and took his power.

"_My dear, Alice is the one that can see the future right? What is she has seen our wedding? What if that ruins everything? No more surprise? Wait why is she looking at me like that? Ok calm down, it's probably nothing. I hope she can't see it, or that it's somebody else's wedding. But why did Edward ask Loraine to look into it? Can Loraine see the future too? Has she been keeping it from me?" _

"Edon, I have to tell you something." I started and gave Edward his power back. I could not believe Edon was so freaked out, and thinking about our wedding? I mean we are still so young, what if something happened in the meanwhile. We were going to move in two years, like how am I going to tell him that.

"What is it?" Edon said as he moved to look directly at me.

Here goes noting. "Look Edon, you know how Edward, Alice and Jasper have special powers right?" I started nervously and Edon just nodded.

"Well Stacy and I have special powers to. I kind of copy other vampires' powers so I can use them myself. Stacy can take powers and give them back; when Cy takes powers the other vampires can't use them anymore." I stopped talking and looked at Edon, waiting for his response.

"So that is how you read my thoughts that one day in the woods." Edon said and looked away, thinking things over.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I did that, but hey at least it helped." I was scared to answer if he asked me if I had used it more times.

"Have you used it more on me?" Edon asked suspiciously.

"Maybe." I whispered and looked down to my fingers on my lap.

"Why don't you just ask me what's on my mind. I would always tell you." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"I don't know it's just easier that's all and then I know for sure you aren't hiding things from me." I said and I could feel my eyes water up, what if he thinks I don't trust him now.

"Baby, don't cry. What is that good for? Why are you crying? Did I do or say something wrong? Edon looked puzzled and pulled me onto his lap.

"No it's just that I don't want you to think I don't trust you or something. I won't do it again. I promise." I sniffed and hugged him.

"It's ok babygirl. I don't think that. I think that would safe me from not saying things I really want to tell you. If I am too nervous to say something." Edon whispered into my ear. I felt his hand rubbing up and down my back, I feel like a baby.

"Ok." Was all I could say and then we heard another cough.

"Are you guys quite done?" Jasper asked from behind us.

"Hay Jasper." I jumped up and hugged him. We had gotten a whole lot closer over the last weeks, I am finally getting the family and childhood I deserved.

"Hey kiddo. I need to ask you a favor. Well actually I need to ask Stacy a favor but she is not here. So I was hoping you could tell her when she got back, and have her call me when you tell her."

"Sure Jasper, what can I do for you?" Jasper had put me back on the couch and had nodded at Edon.

"I need you to take Alice's power later. No asking questions and no telling Alice." Jasper said sternly and I nodded. This is the first time that Jasper asked me or Stacy to do anything with our powers.

"What about Edward? Can I think about it near him?" I knew I would wonder and Edward would start asking questions.

"Hmm, I guess you can think about it and if he asks questions think about what I am telling you know." Jasper said and then he sat up straight and said: "Dear Edward. Stop butting into my kids mind; this has nothing to do with you until further notice. If you ask Alice anything I will hunt you down." He then started laughing and I knew he was kidding about hunting him down. This must be serious.

Edon POV

I could not help but stare at Loraine, I know she hated me calling her that but I love her name. Jasper had just left and I was momentarily confused, had he meant it about hunting Edward down? He seemed so serious, and I was starting to wonder about all those bite marks all over him. I think he used to fight a lot.

"Laine, could you tell me more about Jasper, like do you know where his scares come from?" I asked her and I hoped I was not invading in his life.

"I can tell you about that myself if you would just ask." Jasper came running in and Alice followed.

"Ow, I'm sorry I just didn't want to invade." I apologized.

"It's ok Edon. I got these scars from my earlier days, I was turned my a few female vampires while I was working in the army. I was the one that had to train all the newborns that they made, and I would have to stop the fights between them a lot. They had made too many over them over the years that I was with them, that is how I ended up with all these bite marks. One day I left them and ended up in a pub, there my sweet Alice walked up to me and practically scolded me for having her wait so long." Jasper told his story and Alice laughed at that last part.

"I had been waiting a long time you know." Alice said and hugged Jasper.

"So you got all those marks from fighting newborns as you call them?" I asked interested by his past.

"Yes, it was the one thing I was good at, training the newborns, and my ability came in very handy. I could calm them down without force if I wanted to. We ended up with so many that I chose not to so they could fight things out and end up killing one another." Jasper said and he seemed so upset about what he had done.

"But everything is fine now and you changed when we met." Alice said and held onto his hand tightly.

"Ok, well I find that interesting and thank you for enlightening me." I said and then turned to Laine, she had tears rolling down her face and I knew that story must hurt her.

"Are you ok my love?" I asked her and she nodded in reply.

"I just hate hearing about Jaspers past. I can't see him like that." Laine whispered and I held her tight. I just wanted to kiss her and make it all better. But could I with Jasper and Alice in the room? It felt awkward.

"By all means, go ahead." Edward laughed as he entered the room.

"Go ahead with what?" Alice asked.

"Edon wants to kiss our little Laine and he doesn't want to with you around." Edward told Alice.

God, did he have to butt into it like that? I mean can't he just leave my thoughts to myself. 

"I can, I just enjoy seeing you guys embarrassed. Now kiss. We don't mind." He said and then Bella and Renesmee came in.

"Edward, leave them alone." Bella said and shrugged her shoulders at us.

"You want to kiss me?" I heard Laine ask and then I turned to face her again.

"I did, but now I have kind of been put off of that idea." I said and I looked at the ground. I just wanted to look up because I heard everybody move away all of a sudden, then I felt Laine jump onto my lap and her lips were on mine. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt her fingers grab my hair.

This is the most intense kiss me have ever had. I wrapped my arm around her and cradled her head with my hand as she kept kissing me.

"I'm sorry." She said as she pulled away from me and sat back on her spot.

I just sat there, confused and excited about what had just happened. We had kissed, almost with tongue. I turned my head and gazed at her, she was flushed and looking at the floor.

"No need to be sorry. I loved it. I have mist your lips on mine. How did you get everybody to leave?" I said kind of out of breath.

"I just glared at them and screamed in my head that they had to leave. Edward took the hint and Jasper felt how annoyed I was. So yeah they left." Laine sounded out of breath so I scooted over, wrapped my arms around her and we finished watching the film in silence.

**AN Ok so I hope this is good. I am in the mood for writing another chapter, probs will. Oeh this wedding thing is it getting you all interested? Any clue who's wedding it will be? And Why Alice cannot get a good view on whose wedding it is? And why it changes? Yes it changes in Alice's visions. And why does Jasper want Stacy to take Alice's ability? You will find out soon. Got any ideas review or message me and that guest that got me to write this again please review, I am very grateful to you for putting m back on track.**


	25. Lemons and Lies

**AN I changed the rating to an M for further chapters and flashbacks about chapter 23. So Lemons will come and I hope you guys don't mind. If you are younger than 16 you should probably skip those bits… Soz about that. **

**Diclaimer: I do not owt twilight but I'm pretty sure you know that already, if not then please go Facebook yourself(slam book in face). **

Seth POV

My days and nights spend with the love off my life have been amazing, I just can't live without her. The night of our Birthday had been a long wait but I felt we had done the right thing and I just could not stop thinking about it.

"_Please Seth stop thinking about it, it has been three nights now." _Embry pleaded, not that he really cared.

"_Seth if you do not stop thinking about my little munchkin like that I will have to rip your head off." _Paul butted in and I stopped immediately. I know it was not up to him to tell me what to think or not. It has been a few days since out packs got back together and having Paul in my head again was starting to piss me off. Jake had taken up his rightful spot as Alpha and had Sam declared Beta. I know that Paul cared deeply for my imprint and she felt deeply for him, he had been her savior kind of, her first memory of her new life. He was like a brother to her and I would not stand up against him, Stacy would kill both of us if we got into a fight.

"_Thank you Paul."_

"_No problem Embry, so anything new happened?"_

"_There was a smell, a leech around but he or she has left the perimeter already. It smelled us and left."_

"_Ok we should keep a nose out for if it comes back. If they go anywhere near the Cullens and my little munchkin I will…"_

"_Paul, stop calling her yours. It pisses me of, she is MY imprint." _

"_Meh meh meh. Fine."_

"_You have your own imprint to care about anyways." _Quil came in to the conversation.

"_Hay Quil, this means I can go. Night guys." _I said and then I ran to the Cullens and phased outside Stacy's room. I could smell her, a few days after her birthday she had gotten her period and Jake and Sam warned me these days where to come. She smelt heavenly, she was in heat as we shifters call it. Yes and that smell, gosh it got me aroused.

"Hay sweety, I was up waiting for you." Her angelic voice came from the window.

"Move away from the window love, I'll be up in a sec." I jumped up a tree and landed safely in her room.

"You look sexy, as always." She muttered and I could see her sitting on the end of her bed. I sniffed and I almost lost it, she was in the mood.

That smell reminded me of our first time.

-flashback in Seth's POV-

There we were lying on the bed, her legs wraped around my waist as she whispered how long she had been waiting for this moment. I told her I had been waiting for it too. At those words a delicious smell caught my nostrils. She was aroused, she wanted me. I could not help it butt rip her clothes of her, bye bye t-shirt. She gave a short squeal and then I pushed my lips on to hers. Her hands slid up my back and I heard her moan under me. I started kissing her neck and heard her breathing fasten.

"Seth." She moaned and I looked up to her.

"Yes Stacy?" I asked her and she looked at me in complete horror.

"Is this really happening?" She asked me and I rolled off her.

"It doesn't have to happen." I said and I kissed her on her cheek.

"I want it to happen." She said shyly.

"I know you do, I can smell it." I admitted and then I started making circles on her stomach.

"You can smell it?" She asked.

"Yes. Do you want to go on?" I got my answer when she jumped on top of me and started kissing my neck. I felt her make little lovemarks, too bad they would disappear in about 5 minutes. I gave a soft growl and she giggled. I felt her lips cross over my collarbone and it made me shiver. I wanted her, now.

"Stace, I want you." I whispered.

"I know. I can feel it." She giggled as she sat up straight and took off her bra. My oh my she was beautiful. I caressed her body as she lay down back on me and kissed my lips. I rolled her over again and pulled of the rest of the clothes that were covering her amazing body. I kissed her, everywhere I could. I wanted to make her mine, I needed her to be my mate, I wanted her to be marked by my scent.

"Make love to me Seth. I want you" Stace begged.

"You don't have to ask me twice." I growled and pulled my boxers of, reached into the draw next to the bed. Moments later I was inside her, her soft moaning, my growling, our hearbeats racing.

-End flashback –

I loved that smell, but this time it was just a tad more seductive.

"You know you smell devine my love." I said as I paced toward her.

"What do you mean?" She asked me as she kissed me in my neck, pulling me to the bed.

Stacy POV

My night was amazing, Seth and I are really hitting it off. I was however worried and suspicious about what Laine had asked me to do. I was downstairs waiting for food because Seth was on patrol. Laine had come up to me and said she needed me to take Alice's ability, and that I could not ask questions. I took it and then she made me call Jasper to tell him I had it. I was wondering what thye were up t when Edward walked in and asked me why I had Alices powers and what Jasper and Laine were up to. Laine stared at him and gave him a glare, then all of a sudden Edward held up his hands and backed away saying something about being sorry and Jasper would totally win. I looked at Laine and she had simply shook her head. Then I took Laines hand, we figured out that way she could see what I was seeing because she would borrow the power I had. We both stared into the future and we saw it. The wedding, the ring, the bride.

I looked at Laine and we both squealed, then we started giggling when Edward and Emmet came running in to see what was going on. We had to keep it a secret os we said it was a girl thing and then Esme saved us by bringing the food. We ate together with Nessie and then we all sat down to play a boardgame. I was happy when I looked at the time and realized Seth would be back soon, so I rushed up to my bedroom and waited for him.

"That was amazing" Seth whispered as he laid his hand on mine and pulled me closer to him.

"You are amazing." I told him and he laughed. I loved his laugh. I heard Jasper and Alice downstairs.

"She took my ability and won't give it back Jasper." Alice whined.

"She will give it back as soon as she wants to. Maybe she is waiting for some important vision about Seth or something that you can't see." Jasper calmed her down, he worked his magic because Alice went calm and then they went for a run.

"You haven't given her power back yet?" Seth asked me in disbelief.

"I need it and I cannot tell you why." I said and begged him with my eyes not to ask any more questions.

"Ok love. Just promise you'll give it back soon." He asked me with a sweet tone in his voice.

"Sure love. Why are you asking me to give it back? Got anything I am not allowed to see in our future?" I asked him.

"Not yet I haven't." He answered mysteriously, but before I could ask more he hushed me and fell asleep. My tired little mutt.

I closed my eyes and all of a sudden I was somewhere else.

"Hello dear." An familiar voice said, Carlisle walked into the hospital. I was in a hospital bed, Paul lying in the bed next to me.

"How did I get here?" I asked him.

"Do you not remember?" was the question I got back as he walked over to me and started checking my charts.

"No, and why is Paul here? Can we be in a hospital, I mean with what we are?" I was nervous now, how did I get here, why was Paul here, and where was Seth?

"Yes you can be here, I am the only doctor attending to you guys. So you don't know what happened?" Carlisle asked me concerned as he gave me a smile and sat down at the end off my bed.

Then the scenery changed, the hospital again, baby's screaming, voices mumbled near to me. Was I unconscious, in a coma? Or was I just sleeping?

Another change. I was at the beach, I heard Laine scream. Paul phased, Seth phased, Sam and Jake phased. I ended up running after them; panic struck me as I realized why they all phased.

"Stace baby wake up." A panicked voice begged me. Seth he was here, he was with me.

"Ow Seth. Thank god you are here." I sat up and hugged him, tears rolling down my face. I looked up and noticed everybody in the room with me. Edward in the background, he was shaking his head, trying ot get my dreams out of his mind, or were they visions and not dreams?

"Stacy are you ok?" Alice asked in a soft wisper. She came to sit on the other side of me and I hugged her. I was happy I was safe.

"Where is Laine? I need her here. NOW." I yelled, remembering her scream in my vision.

"I'm here Cy, what's a matter?" She said softly as she crawled up on the end of the bed.

"I am just glad you are save that's all." I said and I noticed my voice was cracked.

"I had a bad dream. I'm ok now." I lied to everybody and in thoughts I begged Edward not to tell on me. I saw him nod at me and I knew for once I could trust him.

"Do you want to stay up or do you want to go back to sleep?" Carlisle asked me.

"What time is it?" I wondered as I pondered the thought of staying up.

"4 in the morning." Alice answered and I declined.

"Well good night then." Everybody said.

"Japers, could you please calm me down some so I can sleep?" I asked him.

"Sure sweetheart." He smiled and I felt at ease again. I snuggled back up to Seth and fell asleep immediately, this time no bad visions.

**AN So haha some new visions to get you pondering about. Got any ideas on whose wedding it is? I want to know if somebody can tell me, then I will get that chapter over and done with, I will stall that chapter until I get the right answer and I will name that smart person in my next chapter, if you are a guest reviewer give me a false name or your own I don't mind. **

**Have you got any of your favorite characters that you want a POV about? And why has nobody wondered who Pauls imprint is because she is never around? And Paul does not act like he has one? Important questions :D **


End file.
